L'invité Surprise
by Danslesetoiles
Summary: Lors d'une soirée chez les serpentards, Willow Maxwell, Gryffondor de sixième année, et Albus S. Potter, Serpentard également de sixième année, passent une nuit ensemble et se quittent le lendemain avec la certitude que cet soirée ne serait que l'histoire d'un soir. Mais comment oublier quand un invité pas franchement désiré débarque ?
1. Chapter 1

**L'invité surprise**

**Me revoilà !**

**Et oui, encore une autre fanfiction. Mais celle là je vous le dis ne dureras pas longtemp. 10 chapitre, normalement. Je dis bien normalement ! **

**Donc bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 1:**

[Fin Septembre]

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune de serpentard. L'équipe de Quidditch de la maison venait de gagner contre Poufsouffle et tout le monde s'amuser. Tout le monde riaient, dansaient, mangeaient et buvaient.

Albus Potter, qui était l'attrapeur de l'équipe, riait au éclat avec Scorpius et sa cousine Rose, surement la seule gryffondor de la soirée.

Le jeune homme brun bu doucement au culot d'une bouteille de bière-au-beurre déjà bien entamé. La tête lui tournait légèrement quand il vit une chevelure auburn entrer dans son champ de vision. C'était Willow Maxwell, une gryffondor assez maladroite et impulsive. Pas du tout le genre d'Albus. Mais il y avait en elle quelque chose qui l'attirait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

La jeune femme était avec son frère jumeau, qui était à serpentard, en train de faire un concours de boisson. Celui qui boiraient le plus de verre de whisky pur-feu en tenant bon. Et à ce jeu là, elle tenait mieux que Sam, son frère. Elle enquilla le 20ème verre, sous le regard admiratif des amis de son frère, et là elle sentit l'alcool qu'elle avait bu faire son effet. Tout semblait matière à rire autour d'elle et la pièce tournait un peu. La musique changea et elle entraîna son jumeau de force sur la piste et bougea plus au moins au rythme de la mélodie. Elle continua toute la soirée à se mouvait sur la piste seule, son frère étant retourné avec ses amis, quand une autre personne lui pris les hanches et bougea au même rythme. Elle mis du temps à la reconnaître. C'était Potter. Enfin pas James mais son frère Albus. Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parler de l'année. En même temps, il n'était pas son genre. Beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Mais elle était vraiment trop bourrées pour pouvoir rechigner tout contact. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable de bouger, étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils partirent s'asseoir sur un sofa libre et discutèrent en riant, apparemment dans le même état de sobriété.

Finalement, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, le brun précédent la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le réveil fut dur pour Willow. Un énorme mal de crâne lui vrillait les tempes et son estomac menaçait de renvoyer tout ce qu'elle avait bu la veille. D'ailleurs que c'était il passé la veille ? Elle se souvenait d'être arrivait , d'avoir commençait ce stupide jeu avec Sam mais pas la suite.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de chaud, d'assez doux et qui ressemblait à de la peau, contre elle. C'est à ce moment que tout lui revint. Elle était parti danser avec Sam qui l'avait laisser sur la piste et que quelqu'un était venu le remplacer. Puis qu'elle avait discuté de chose stupide et qu'elle était monté avec ce quelqu'un en question. Et aussi qu'elle avait couché avec ce quelqu'un. Mais qui était ce quelqu'un ?

Willow ouvrit doucement les yeux. Effectivement, elle avait la tête posé sur un torse qui se soulevait doucement, un bras l'enlaçant sans force. Elle se releva délicatement la tête et cru qu'elle était tombé dans un fossé plein de vipère. Elle était entre les bras de Albus Potter. Albus Potter ! Mais bon sang, c'était Albus Potter ! Sûrement le garçons avec qui elle avait le moins parler et pour cause ! Il était d'un ennui mortel.

Elle se releva d'un coup et maudit son mal de crâne qui la fit retomber sur le lit, réveillant le brun à coté d'elle, à son plus grand malheur.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la regarda longuement, semblant se remémorer la soirée.

La jeune femme se tenait la tête, celle ci enfonçait dans les oreillers. Elle avait surement la gueule de bois. Lui, il tenait beaucoup mieux les lendemains de fête. En même temps il n'avait pas bu autant qu'elle. Il se redressa un peu et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et tendit une fiole remplie de la potion anti-gueule de bois à Willow qui la pris avec bonheur et la vida d'une seule traite. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle allait beaucoup mieux et jeta un regard à Albus qui fixé le plafond du dessus de lit. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur son corps. Autant vérifier si ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit était réel. Et effectivement ça l'était.

Un long bâillement la fit sursauter et elle se souvint qu'elle était dans le dortoir des garçons. Là, elle se mit à paniqué légèrement ce que remarqua Albus en posant ses yeux sur elle.

- Ils dorment encore, murmura le serpentard. Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant midi.

La jeune femme le regarda une dernière fois et se redressa, cherchant ses affaires qui était tous de son coté, au sol. Une fois habillé, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune potter , qui s'était assis et regarder ses mains, l'air mal à l'aise. "C'est vrai qu'il est mignon" , pensa t-elle avant de secouer la tête.

- Potter... On oublie cette soirée, d'accord ? On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Le jeune homme la regarda quelque secondes avant de sourire et hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Et... merci pour la soirée, finit il par dire en rosissant.

Willow lui accorda un joli sourire avant de partir à pas de loup de la maison serpentard.

Personne ne sut jamais rien de cette histoire et les deux élèves s'ignorèrent comme à leur habitude, même si parfois l'envie leur prenait de discuter avec l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOo

[ 1mois plus tard, Octobre]

- Will ? Willow ? Ça va ? demanda Hope en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain où s'était précipité Willow.

Hope Rogue, c'était la deuxième et seule fille avec la jeune femme rousse de leur promotion à gryffondor depuis leur première année. Et aussi les deux meilleures amies les plus connues de Poudlard.

Elle était présentement devant la salle de bain, inquiète. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme se levait le matin et se précipité vers les toilettes pour renvoyer ce que contenait encore son estomac. Et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Car jamais Will' n'avait était malade de toute sa scolarité.

Cette dernière ne répondant pas, elle se permit d'entrer. Hope trouva alors son amie assise au sol à coté des WC, fixant une boite bleu. Elle s'approcha et regarda la boite. Des tampons. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, semblant plus perdu qu'autre chose.

- Will ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Un long silence précéda la réponse.

- J'ai pas eu mes règles, répondit la rousse en continuant de fixer la boite bleu en face d'elle.

- Et alors ? C'est qu'un retard, rien de plus, fit Hope en s'asseyant en face de sa meilleure amie.

- Hope. J'ai jamais eu de retard.

- Jamais ?

- Non, jamais.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être. Depuis Isidore Dupont, son ex-petit ami, c'était écoulé une bonne année. Et Hope en était à peu prés sûre, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre relation depuis. A moins qu'elle ne lui ai pas tout dit.

- Will... T'aurais pas oublier de me raconter certains truc ?

- ... Si... Pardon Hope m-mais... commença la rousse, la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. J-j'ai eu une aventure... j'étais pas sobre... Pardon Hope... Pardon

Hope soupira en regardant sa meilleure amie et la pris dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça , et ça lui fendait le cœur. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment qui leurs parurent court puis Hope se leva et tendit sa main à Willow.

-Ma vieille. On va d'abord passer à l'infirmerie pour éviter tout malentendu OK ? Ça se trouve c'est qu'un retard. Allez viens.

Et la jeune femme rousse pris la main que lui tendait son amie sans un mot.

Un demi heure plus tard, elle était à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh s'affairait autour de la jeune femme assise sur un lit, regardant ses chaussures et attendant la sentence, aussi pâle que jamais. L'infirmière parti pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures pour la gryffondor et son amie lui caressa la main pour la réconforter.

L'infirmière revint le visage grave et se planta devant l'adolescente qui lui semblait avoir pris une bonne dizaine d'année d'un coup.

- Miss Maxwell... Je suis désolé mais le filtre est positif...

Willow se prit comme une massue sur la tête. Elle était enceinte. Enceinte. Ce mot résonné en elle comme l'écho d'une malédiction. Non. Non ! Elle rêvait . Oui c'était ça elle rêvait et elle allait bientôt se réveiller. La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instant et les rouvrit. Rien n'avait changé. Elle sentit les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues,les bras de Hope l'enlaçait très fort contre elle et lui caressait les cheveux.

Pomfresh lui parlait des solutions mais la gryffondor semblait ailleurs. Tout bourdonnait autour d'elle. Et sans qu'elle sache comment elle se retrouva dans son dortoir, en pyjama, allongée sur son matelas , Hope penchée sur elle et la secouant.

- Will... Ton frère est là... Excuse moi mais j'ai était obligé de lui dire..., lui dit elle.

La jeune femme rousse se redressa et posa ses yeux sur la personne au bout de son lit. C'était Sam, son frère jumeau. Son portrait craché au masculin en somme. Le serpentard s'approcha lentement de sa sœur et lui caressa le visage. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Willow..., fit Sam en la serrant contre lui et la réconfortant comme il le pouvait.

Cela dura bien une demi-heure avant que le silence ne soit couper.

- Ça va mieux ? Ça va faire trois jours que tu bougeais plus, s'enquit Hope en s'asseyant sur le lit en face de celui de la rousse.

- Trois jour ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'en ai aucun souvenir.

- Vraiment ? Bon en attendant, tout le monde s'inquiète, dit Sam. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et descendre, montrer au gens à quel point tu vas bien.

La gryffondor hocha la tête, se leva d'un coup et se précipita au toilette.

Hope sourit. Ça y est. Elle retrouvait sa meilleure amie. Avec un petit problème en plus. Elle se tourna vers Sam et vu son visage se déconfirent. Elle se baissa à son niveau et lui pris le visage.

- Hey, murmura-t-elle. Fait pas cette tête.

- Tu comprends pas... C'est ma sœur. Ma petite sœur... Et un salop l'a foutu en cloque...

- Ne dis pas ça temps que tu ne sais pas qui c'est OK ? Allez. Reprend toi. C'est d'un grand frère protecteur et aimant qu'elle a besoin, pas d'un cadavre.

Sam soupira et regarda Hope. Elle était jolie. Voilà la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. En même temps, ses cheveux châtains retombant en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules, ses yeux d'un bleu pluie brillant comme des pierres précieuses et même tout le reste était incroyablement beau.

Le serpentard secoua la tête, bomba le torse et se redressa d'un coup. Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour sa sœur. Même si l'idée de retrouver l'abruti qui lui avait fait ça et lui mettre une bonne droite dans la figure ne le quittait pas.

Seulement, Willow refusa de dire qui était le garçon. Quand Hope ou Sam lui demandaient subtilement ou pas l'identité du mystérieux coup d'un soir, elle devenait muette.

C'est comme ça que s'écoula une semaine, puis une deuxième. Personne, à part Hope, Sam, Pomfresh et le corps enseignant ne savait pour la "situation délicate" de la jeune femme rousse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un après midi, profitant de son heure de pause avant l'histoire de la magie, Albus se promenait dans les couloirs avec Scorpius qui était égale à lui-même, c'est à dire d'un calme apaisant.

Son soupir vint cependant briser ce silence. Il pensait encore à elle. Ça en devenait effrayant. Il avait bien sur vu des filles après elle, avait essayé de les connaître et d'avoir quelques choses de sérieux, mais la rousse venait le hanter à chaque fois.

Un second soupir suivit cette pensée et Scorpius leva un sourcil en le regardant.

- Tu veux en parler, demanda le blond en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et en s'installant dans l'alcôve que faisait une grande fenêtre du couloir.

Le brun hésita, puis se décida a parler. Il lui raconta la soirée qu'il avait passé, il y a un mois, en omettant de donner le nom de cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à lui faire atteindre le paradis.

Scorpius regarda son ami lui raconter cette nuit et cru voir danser une flamme dans le regard vert émeraude du serpentard. Cette fille lui faisait de l'effet en tout cas.

- Et aucune n'a réussi à te satisfaire totalement ? fit le jeune Malefoy.

- Scorp'. Je les ai pas touché, lui répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vois. Tu n'arrives pas à oublier ta mystérieuse ?

- Ma mystérieuse ? pouffa Albus. T'a pas trouvé mieux ?

- Non, répondit Le blond en souriant. puis ça lui donne un coté mystique.

Le jeune potter sourit et regarda par la fenêtre. En même temps, il n'avait pas tord. Willow avait un côté mystérieux. Derrière ses airs de femme forte, de gryffondor impulsive et maladroite, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Dans ses iris d'un parme liquide, on pouvait voir comme une brisure. Cette fissure était cette chose étrange, mystérieuse, profonde et sûrement des plus douloureuse qui soit. Il s'en souvenait de ses yeux qui l'avait regarder avec une telle fièvre pendant l'acte et pourtant avec cette même faille dans le regard. Et il allait lui dévorer le cœur, ce foutu regard.

Un long soupir lui échappa et il taquina Scorpius sur un autre sujet, cherchant vainement à oublier la jeune femme

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cours de botanique venait de finir et le professeur Londubat retint une certaines gryffondor. La jeune femme se planta devant le bureau, regardant son directeur de maison.

- Je t'ai demandé de rester pour parler de ta... situation, commença-t-il en lui donnant une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit. Vu que je suis ton directeur de maison, j'ai dans le devoir de t'aider.

- Monsieur, je ne voudrais surtout pas être impoli mais si vous alliez droit au but ? fit Willow, voyant bien que Neville n'était pas dans son élèment.

- Hum oui tu as raison, répondit il en toussotant. Alors... Tu as déjà décidé de ce que tu voulais faire ? Et tes parents sont ils au courant ?

- Non professeur. Mes parents ne savent rien et ... Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire...

- Tu sais qu'il y a des moyens pour ça. Mme Pomfresh t'en parlera mieux que moi. Mais ne tarde pas à choisir. Tu peux y aller.

La gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par son professeur qui l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ouvre.

- En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler, la porte de mon bureau sera toujours ouvert.

- Merci monsieur, sourit la jeune femme.

Et elle partit rejoindre Hope qui l'attendait.

Au dîner, Sam regarda avec d'énorme yeux sa sœur se goinfrer. Certes elle avait un grand appétit mais là, ça dépassait l'estomac d'un troll. La rousse croisa son regard et haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle. J'ai faim !

- Oui mais là c'est à la limite du trou noir, railla une voix un peu plus loin à la gauche de Sam.

Willow tourna la tête vers la voix et fit un immense sourire à la personne à laquelle elle appartenait.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de trou noir Potter ? Parce que j'en connais pas mal qui adorerais ta visite ! Après pas sur que ta copine apprécie, finit la gryffondor en jetant un regard chez les poufsouffle ou mangeait tranquillement une certaine blonde.

- On voit les connaisseuses, fit James avec un sourire en coin.

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai un eu un ex avec des amis assez spéciaux.

Et le repas continua sous les petites vannes amicales des deux gryffondors, faisant rire leur camarade alentour.

Soudain, la rousse grimaça et laissa la cuisse de poulet qu'elle tenait dans la main, retomber dans l'assiette avant de se lever et de partir de la grande salle, suivit par Hope et Sam, sous le regard intrigués de certains gryffonds et aussi d'un serpentard.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte des toilettes des filles et se précipita vers un cabinet où son dîner finit. Hope entra à la suite et tint les cheveux , certes courts mais pas assez pour ne pas la déranger. Sam s'appuya contre un des éviers , regardant le sol inondé... Inondé ? Oh malheur. C'était les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

- Euh... Les filles... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de déguerpir avant...

Le serpentard ne put continuer sa phrase que déjà un cri suraiguë retentit dans les toilettes. Mimi geignarde apparut d'un coup, sortant des cabinets du fond, arrosant le sol d'une nouvelle vague d'eau. Elle regarda les deux filles.

- Ah mais on s'en fiche de Mimi ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'a aucune importance ! On lui vomit dessus ! se mit elle à hurler en voletant furieusement dans les airs avant de s'arrêter en voyant Sam.

Le fantôme vola alors jusqu'à lui et vint se "coller à lui", faisant prendre la douche la plus glacée au garçon qui en eut les cheveux dressé sur la nuque.

- Salut Sam , dit Mimi avec un ton mielleux et en gloussant. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir.

- Hum oui , excuse moi Myrtle mais j'ai était quelque peu pris ces temps si. Tu sais les cours, les professeurs, les heures de colle...

- Oui je vois , j'ai connu ça quand j'étais élève... Quand j'étais encore vivante !

Et le fantôme repartit dans un cabinet en hurlant d'un voix suraiguë, sans oublier d'inonder un peu plus les toilettes.

Willow ressortit des toilettes et toisa son frère d'un sourire moqueur.

- Je savais pas que Mimi geignarde était ton genre, ria-t-elle.

- Rah, abuse pas. Mais s'est vrai qu'elle est sympa quand elle chouine pas ou qu'elle se frotte pas à moi.

- Si tu le dis. Bon on retourne à la tour ?

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui oui ça va.

- Bon je vais vous laissez alors.

Sam embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, pris bien soin d'emmêler les cheveux de Hope qui détestait ça et repartit finir le dîner avec ses amis tandis que les jeunes femmes regagnaient la tour des lions. Les regards se tournèrent vers elles mais elles passèrent outre et remontèrent dans leur chambre. Crac Boum , le croup de Hope se mit à japper joyeusement quand sa maîtresse vint le caresser et remua sa queue fourchue dans tous les sens tandis que la rousse se débarrasser de ses vêtements et partait vers la salle de bain. Arriver devant le miroir, elle regarda son reflet.

- Mmm... J'ai une sale tête...

- Je te le fais pas dire, lui répondit son reflet. Bah. Une bonne douche, un peu de maquillage par ci par là et on y verra que du feu !

- Merci du conseil mais la peinture pour visage, très peu pour moi, railla sèchement Willow avant de se glisser sous la douche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Maintenant exercez vous, finit le professeur Plutarck, professeur de métamorphose depuis déjà quatre ans, remplaçant Minerva McGonagal qui avait pris une retraite bien mérité.

Toute la classe s'agita un peu et les sorts se mirent à sortir des baguettes qui visaient une tasse sur leur table, le but étant de les transformer en pierre.

Willow se concentra et lança un "Duro" au récipient. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il n'y eu que les pieds de la tasse qui eurent l'apparence du minérale. L'élève poussa un long soupir, redonna sa forme initiale au récipient et fit plusieurs essaie. Au bout du vingtième, elle abandonna en grognant sous le regard moqueur de son amie.

- Oh toi pas de commentaire hein , menaça la rousse.

- Mais j'ai...

La brune fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un certain serpentard. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent avec des yeux interrogatif. Albus leur fit un sourire amicale en s'installant sur la place libre en face de Willow qui évita son regard discrètement.

- Plutarck m'a demandé de t'aider, dit il avec une décontraction surprenante. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

La gryffondor resta quelques secondes silencieuse à le regarder, stupéfaite de l'étrange nonchalance dont faisait preuves le jeune Potter. Néanmoins, elle se secoua mentalement, repris sa baguette et fit un énième essai qui se mua au même résultat que les autres fois. Son soupir meubla la conversation.

- Je vois. Ton geste n'es pas assez souple, commenta-t-il en se levant et en se plaçant derrière la jeune femme.

Elle les sentait, les regards venimeux des groupies de Albus Potter, la dardant de tout les côtés.

" J'imagine pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle savait pour moi" , pensa la rousse en essayant de suivre le mouvement que faisait le brun avec son poignet.

Elle reproduit le même mouvement et la tasse fut transformé de la même manière que les fois précédentes.

- Non pas comme ça , tiqua le serpentard en lui prenant doucement le poignet.

Il plaça alors sa main sur celle de la jeune femme de manière à ce qu'elle puisse suivre ses mouvements. Tellement concentré dans l'exercice, il ne remarqua pas les légère rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'amie de cette dernière qui commençait à cogiter à toute vitesse.

Willow ne put le remarquer car le contact de la peau du garçon avait ravivé des souvenirs qu'elle s'était obstinée à oublier. Albus amorça le geste qu'essaya d'imprimer la jeune femme, comme si de rien n'était et quand il la lâcha, elle souffla discrètement de soulagement avant de faire le mouvement en récitant la formule, qui cette fois marcha. Dans un dernier sourire, le vert-argent retourna à coté de son ami Scorpius.

La rousse sentit alors la main de son amie lui prendre la manche et la tirer vers elle, avec une expression grave.

- On va avoir une discussion toute les deux, après les cours, fit elle en dardant Willow d'un regard qui voulait dire " Je sais."

La gryffondor ravala difficilement sa salive, ses mains

commençant à être moites.

Le cour se finit dans le plus grand calme. A la sortie, la rousse n'attendit pas son amie et se précipita au prochain cours. Malheureusement, Merlin avait une autre idée.

Quelqu'un derrière la héla plusieurs fois et malgré son envie de fuir, elle se retourna pour voir Albus la rejoindre sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et ils discutèrent pendant le trajet qui les menaient à leur cours.

**Premier chapitre: fini !**

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Une petite review pour me le dire ? **

**Pour le chapitre prochain, on se retrouvera 3 mois plus tard (donc au 4 mois de Willow)**

**Et j'ai aussi décidé de faire (vous l'aurez remarqué) des fanfictions autour de la principale : "La gamine au deux anges".**

**Voila voila.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**L'invité Surprise**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

[Début du mois de Janvier]

Le soleil commençait déjà à darder le port de ses rayons hivernales. Les marins sifflotaient en descendant leurs pêches, plutôt fructueuse. L'odeur de la mer embaumait les quais bordés par les petites maisons au charme champêtre et marinier. Le petite village pêcheur, près de Douvres, s'éveillait doucement en ce premier jour de Janvier.

C'est dans cette tranquillité que les jumeaux Maxwell se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le vieux canapé de cuir usé, emmitouflé dans des plaids épais et douillet, près d'un feu de cheminée ronflant. Le calme régnait dans la modeste demeure, petite maison de brique, un peu a l'écart du reste du village.

Les vacances de noël n'avait pas était de tout repos. C'était la première fois depuis longtemp que toute la famille avait été réunis. Et pour une fois, les fêtes avaient été animée. Hugh, leur père, ne leur avait jamais dit clairement pourquoi les quatre grands-parents ne venait jamais pour les grands événements. Mais au fond d'elle même, Willow le savait. Premièrement, Peter et Janine, les parents de Hugh étaient des sorciers globe trotteur, donc pas facile de les voir souvent. Deuxièmement, Roy et Gwenn, les parents de Julia (la mère des jumeaux), habitaient très loin, sur une petite île, au nord de l'Écosse et étant moldus, ne pouvaient utilisé les portoloins, le réseau de cheminées ou le transplanage. Mais la distance n'était qu'un prétexte pour oublier la vraie raison. Cette raison et donc le troisièmement, c'était la honte. Ils avaient honte de leur fille. Julia, quand elle avait rencontrer Hugh, était une jeune femme sublime, magnifique, en bref un mannequin. Elle avait construit une vie avec cet homme et était tomber en dépression après la naissance de Sam et Willow. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise et avait sombrer dans la drogue et l'alcool, la démolissant à petit feu, jusqu'au jour où elle avait disparu. Gwen et Roy ne s'en sont jamais réellement remis, restant dans le deuil pendant des années. Puis une lettre de leur beau-fils les avaient réveiller de leur torpeur morne. C'est ainsi que toute la petite famille se retrouva pour noël et le nouvel an.

Willow, détacha son regard du feu et porta une main instinctive à son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Qu'est ce que ça a était quand elle l'a annoncé.

C'était la veille de noël, tôt dans l'après-midi. Les grands-parents étaient parti au marché de noël, petite tradition du village. Hugh, lui, comme chaque jour était allé à son travail, contrôleur des transports sorcier, au ministère. Les deux adolescents étaient donc seuls à la maison et en profitaient pour peaufiner le repas du soir. Dans la cuisine, s'occupant du plat principal, Sam jeta un regard en coin a sa soeur.

-Will... Dit moi franchement. Tu en as parlé au papa ?

Un silence accueillit la question. Sam se retourna vers la jeune femme rousse et la détailla. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi... Femme. Pour lui c'était encore la petite fille au couette rousse qui se cachait dans ses couettes parce qu'elle avait peur du monstre dans le placard. Maintenant, devant lui, se tenait une femme dont se dégageait une force surhumaine et une fragilité a fleur de peau.

Le soupir de cette femme brisa le silence.

-Non. Je sais pas comment lui dire. Surtout que... Que j'ai décidé de le garder.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa involontairement. Willow lui lança un regard mal à l'aise.

- Willow ! T'as que 16 ans ! Tu... C'est ton choix mais... Le père est même pas au courant ! Et comment tu vas faire ? On a déjà du mal a vivre à trois avec le salaire de papa, si en plus il faut s'occuper d'un bébé !

La jeune Maxwell allait répondre mais un bruit sourd de chute lui fit tourner la tête. Elle devint alors pâle comme la mort et ses yeux s'embèrent. Son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, plus pâle que sa fille ci cela était possible. Hugh était physiquement, un homme banal. Taille normal, un peu maigre, les traits émaciés par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Des yeux de parmes, légèrement tombant, les rides se creusant a une vitesse hallucinante, la peau pâle comme tout travailleurs n'ayant pas de vacances, des épaules voûtés et les genoux un peu courbés par le temps, la fatigue et l'angoisse que représentait son travail, sa femme et ses enfants. Il partageait avec les jumeaux néanmoins quelques traits commun comme la nature et la couleur des cheveux et des yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma bien vite, sous le choc. Willow, inquiète de l'état de son père se leva et lui lassa sa chaise puis s'appuya contre le plan de travail derrière elle, baissant la tête, coupable.

Son père la fixa puis fixa son ventre u. moment, la mettant mal à l'aise. Une larme d'angoisse et de culpabilité se mit à couler sur la joue de Willow.

- Will, murmura Hugh en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu.. Tu n'es pas...

Un ange passa avant que la réponse ne tombe, pareil au poid du monde dans la voix de la jeune femme.

- Si... Je suis enceinte papa...

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau et n'en pouvant plus, la rousse se précipita dans sa chambre, prenant par surprise les deux couples qui rentraient de leur balade.

Un fois la porte refermée à double tour, elle s'affala sur son lit et enfouie son visage dans son oreiller, sanglotant légèrement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que sa porte ne soit déverrouillée magiquement et que des bruits pas ne firent craquer le vieux parquet jusqu'à ce qu'un poid affaisse le matela un peu plus. La jeune Maxwelle sentit une main fine et encore fraiche lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur. Cela la rassénéra un peu. Elle tourna enfin son visage vers sa grand-mère maternel qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle. Tu n'es pas la première à qui cela arrive. Moi aussi à ton âge je suis tombée enceinte.

- Toi ? renifla Will en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son lit.

- Oui, sourit Gwenn. Moi...

La vieille femme eut un silence pensif puis daigna enfin regarder sa petite fille.

- Ton grand-père et moi étions déjà promis depuis longtemp. Eh oui ! Même dans la haute société Moldu, comme vous dites, On a pas le choix. Enfin, heureusement pour nous, nous nous aimions depuis l'enfance. Et donc avec ton grand-père nous avons fait certaines choses sans penser aux risques. Un jour, après une visite chez le médecin, j'ai appris que j'était enceinte. J'ai eu un énorme choc. J'ai eu peur et je ne l'ai dit qu'à ma soeur, dieu ait son âme. Moi aussi j'ai légèrement paniqué au début mais ton grand-père m'a rassuré et m'a prouvé une fois de plus son amour. Finalement nous avons eu un magnifique garçons puis quelques années nous être mariés, une magnifique fille est arrivée.

- J'ai du mal à y croire grand-mère.

La moue dubitative de la gryffondor fit rire la moldue.

- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas seule. Ton frère est là. Nous sommes là. Même ton père, malgrè qu'il soit dans un certain état de choc pour l'instant.

Willow emprisonna son oreiller dans ses bras et y enfouie son nez.

- Tu crois... qu'il me déteste , interrogea elle en jetant un regard plein d'espoir à la vieil femme.

- Bien sur que non, intervint une autre voix plus grave provenant de la porte.

La jeune femme tressaillit au son et tourna son regard vers son père qui vint prendre la place de Gwenn. Cette dernière jeta un regard au duo et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Bien sur que non, je ne te déteste pas, reprit Hugh en prenant doucement une main de sa fille. C'est juste que.. Que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suis juste sous le choc mais je ne te déteste pas pour autant. Tu es ma fille. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive.

Les larmes coulèrent rapidement des joues de la jeune fille qui ne savait pas si elle pouvait prendre son père dans les bras. Ce fut lui qui l'attira contre lui et qui lui frotta doucement le dos tandis qu'elle enlaçait son cou. Après quelques instant, les deux parents se séparèrent. L'homme regarda sa fille et soupira.

- Tu en es à combien ?

- Trois mois.

La suite n'avait était que question sur l'état de santé et qui était le père. Question à laquelle Will ne répondait que par un silence de plomb.

Sam bougea légèrement à côté de sa soeur et la fixa longuement.

- Quand es-ce que tu vas le dire au père ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand le moment sera venu.

- Et ce sera quand ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

Le jeune homme soupira et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa jumelle. Ce qu'il avait hâte de savoir qui était le père pour lui coller un poing monumental. Oh oui il le ferait, Foi de Maxwell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le Poudlard express fumait sur le quai en ce début de Janvier. Les familles se pressaient un peu en discutant. Le prix serait à celle qui parlerais le plus fort.

Willow aimait cette effervescence.

Cette dernière venait d'arriver sur le quai de gare et regardait de tout les côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir une tête familière. Tête qui ne tarda pas à la trouver elle et à se jeter dans ses bras.

- Ma Willy , s'exclama Hope en embrassant la joue de sa meilleure amie.

- Eurk ! Hope ne m'appelle pas comme ça je t'en supplie , s'indigna la jeune femme rousse.

- Comment ? Willy ?

La denommé Willy tira la langue à sa meilleure amie qui lui retourna un sourire moqueur. Puis les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire sous l'oeil exaspéré du jeune homme Maxwell. Hope lui jeta un regard légèrement timide et regarda ailleurs. Cela n'échappa pas à Willow qui se promis interieurement de donner un petit coup de pouce à ses deux-là. Soudain hope glissa discrètement sa main sous son épais sweet-shirt au couleur de gryffondor et caressa la discrète rondeur que formait son ventre.

- Ça va , s'enquit elle en retirant sa main.

- On ne peut mieux, soupira Willow en levant les yeux aux ciel. Je t'en prie ne fait pas comme mes grands-mères, à me demander toutes les cinqs minutes si ça va.

Et pour la clore la conversation, elle avança sur le quai en trainant sa valise et portant la cage du hibou. Un vieux hibou au mauvais caractère qui faisait bien rire les trois adolescent quand il s'énervait tout seul.

Marchant d'un pas actif, elle tourna la tête pour voir si son frère et sa meilleure suivait quand elle percuta quelqu'un devant elle. Et comme pour arranger les choses, le sol était glissant sur cet partie du quai, faisant déraper les deux individus dans un petit cri de surprise.

Willow resta quelques secondes étourdi avant que deux bras puissant ne la soulève d'un coup. Surprise, elle reconnu tout de suite la chevelure noir et les yeux vert sapin surmonté d'une paire de lunette. Albus se tenait devant elle en souriant, les cheveux encore légèrement recouvert de la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur.

- Bonjour Maxwell, Salua-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- S-salut Potter, balbutia-t-elle en reprenant rapidement ses moyens. Comment vas-tu ?

- Au meilleur de ma forme pour un mois de Janvier aussi froid.

- J'imagine. Au faite il faut que...

La jeune fille fut interrompu par l'arrivée respective de son frère et de sa meilleure amie, et de James.

- Hey la rouquine ! Salua-t-il. Ça baigne pour toi ?

- James, soupira Albus en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Si tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs si on y est, tu serais le meilleur des frères. Tu viens juste d'interrompre Maxwell.

- Non laisse c'est pas grave, intervint Will, se dégonflant. Et merci James, ça va. On se verra plus tard, finit elle par dire à l'adresse de Albus qui hocha la tête en s'excusant d'un regard.

La jeune femme rousse se detourna et monta par la première porte qu'elle vu dans le train, suivit pas Hope et Sam, le dernier la regardant avec intrigue et la première avec compassion.

Oui, Hope avait tout compris. Willow avait bien était obligée de lui avouer la vérité quand la jeune Rogue avait compris. Et elle avait promis de ne rien révéler.

Les trois adolescents trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment dans lequel ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Le calme se fit, reposant un peu les oreilles des individus. Calme qui fut interrompu par Sam et Hope se mettant à discuter. La jeune femme rousse décrocha bien vite et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, observant les individus sur le quai puis tomba sur un groupe massif, Les Weasley et Autre, ce qui voulait dire, les Potter, les black et les lupins. Toute la troupe parlaienr chaleureusement ensemble saluant quelques fois des connaissances. En faisant le tour des têtes, elle tomba de nouveau dans les yeux verts sapins du cadet des Potter. Celui-ci la fixait, le regard sûrement perdu dans le vague. Mais elle ne put s'empecher de fixait le jeune homme. Les deux adolescents c'était un peu rapprochés depuis quelques mois mais jamais ils ne reparlaient de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. À ce souvenir, la jeune femme rougit furieusement et détourna la tête. Les images étaient si fugace et pourtant si intense qu'elle rougit encore plus si possible. Gênée, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le couloir et pris la direction des toilettes sous le regard interrogateur de Hope et Sam. Ce dernier se leva et s'apprétait à la suivre quand Hope lui pris le bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule.

Une fois dans les toilettes, elle se pencha au dessus de l'évier et s'aspergea d'eau froide, les joues en feu. Après quelques minutes, Willow se calma et se regarda dans le petit miroir en s'adressant un sourire moqueur.

- Non mais je te jure, se railla-t-elle.

D'un sort elle se sécha d'un petit sort et sortit des cabinets, longea le couloir sur quelques mètres avant de ce faire héler. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Albus qui lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit il secouant sa tête, faisant tomber les flocons qui étaient miraculeusement encore en vie. James a toujours eu le chic pour arriver au bon moment.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, sourit la jeune Maxwell.

- Et... sinon tu voulais me dire quelques choses tout à l'heure ?

- Ah... Euh... oui.

- Eh bien je t'écoute.

Le brun lui sourit en fourrant ses mains dans la veste qu'il avait en dessous de sa cape, attendant avec decontraction sa réponse, même si à l'intérieur il bouillonait comme pas possible. Le jeune femme devant lui ouvrit la bouche et... Aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma et se frotta la tête, apparement mal à l'aise.

- Je... Commença-t-elle, sous le regard plein d'espoir d'Albus. On... Je peux pas te le dire ici...

- Ah. fit il simplement.

- Oui désolé... C'est vraiment très important... Alors si on se donnait rendez-vous ce soir. Après le diner.

- Très bien. Au salon de la rose d'Ambre. Tu sais où il est ?

- Bien sur, sourit Willow en levant les yeux aux ciel. J'ai fréquenté la bande à ton frère pendant une bonne année.

- Mmmh... Oui. Donc à ce soir ?

- Oui.

Et les deux élèves se séparèrent avec un dernier sourire. La jeune rousse retourna dans son compartiment et n'adressa pas un mot à son frère et à sa meilleure amie, se rongeant les sangs.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Le diner venait de se terminer et chaques élèves prenaient le chemin de leur salle commune. La jeune femme rousse profita de la cohue pour se faufiler jusqu'au Salon de la rose d'ambre. C'était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un salon, au première étage, gardé par le portrait d'une magnifique jeune femme tenant une rose ambrée.

Willow arriva devant le portrait de la sublime créature qui soupirait, lasse.

- Bonjour Tordélia, salua la jeune Maxwell en faisant une révérence maladroite.

- Oh bonjour, s'enthousiasma la tableau, trouvant dans la jeune fille une nouvelle distraction. Alors ? Des ragots à me raconter ?

Will rit et secoua la tête.

- Je t'en raconterais bien, mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Oh, soupira le tableau puis un sourire malicieux vint fendre le visage de peinture. Un rendez-vous amoureux ?

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

- Hum... En quelque sorte. Bon tu peux me laisser passer s'il te plait ?

Le tableau ne se fit pas prier et lui ouvrit le passage. Elle passa le tableau et referma la porte derrière elle. Devant elle se profilait un petit couloir au bout duquel brillait déjà une lumière. Intriguée, elle s'avança et entra dans le petit salon ancien et cosy, et y trouva James Potter, assit dans l'un des fauteuils, la tête entre les mains, l'air desespéré. Elle le connaissait cet air là. Elle lui avait déjà vu quand il avait compris qu'il aimait Ivy Stoneheart mais que jamais il ne l'aurait. Cet expression signifait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La gryffondor s'approcha et posa sa main doucement sur les cheveux emmelés.

Surpris, James releva la tête et tomba sur le doux visage de la jeune Maxwell. Ne sachant pas quoi dire et au bord du précipice, le jeune homme fondit en larmes dans l'étreinte que lui offrait la jeune femme rousse. Celle-ci l'étreignit en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et attendit que la crise de larmes cesse. Quand cela fut fait, la jeune fille osa parler.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives , s'enquit elle.

- Ivy... Ivy elle est partie... Elle a disparue...

La rouge et or, s'écarta d'un coup et le regarda.

- Comment ça, elle a disparu ?

- Elle a disparue, cet hiver. Son grand-père n'a retrouvé qu'une lettre qui nous était adressé, disant qu'elle était partie retrouver le vrai maître de ce monde, qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher, que c'est elle qui reviendrait pour nous montrer la voie et le pouvoir.

La jeune femme rousse quelques instant interdite avant de secouer la tête.

- James... Elle délire complètement là, assena-t-elle, sachant éperdument que le meilleur moyen de bouger l'ainé des Potters, c'était de le brusquer. Laisse tomber cette nana, elle devient complètement cinglée.

Le gryffondor se redressa d'un coup et regarda durement Willow avant de secouer la tête et de se lever.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, murmura-t-il, tu ne sais rien.

Et il partit sur ses mots, laissant la jeune Maxwell seule. Malheureusement, elle le resta jusqu'à tard dans la soirée avant de s'endormir sur le fauteuil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il était venu bien sur. Il était arrivé un peu après la gryffondor et l'avait vu enlaçant son frère. Lui, si rationnel, si réfléchi, n'avait pas pris la peine de remarquer l'état de son frère et pris en compte le fait que les deux adolescent avaient passé deux années à se cotoyer et continuait de le faire en toute amitié. Non, il n'avait pas réfléchi et était parti légérement... Énervé ? Déçu ? Les deux à la fois surement.

Scorpius fut éttoné de le voir arrivé si tôt et avec cet aura noir palpable autour de lui. Ne l'ayant pas remarquer, Albus continua son chemin jusqu'au dortoir. Le blond le suivit et ferma la porte derrière eux puis croisa les bras et le regarda de son calme légendaire, attendant les explications qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Elle était là, oh oui. Mais elle était pas seule ! Elle était avec, je te laisse deviner...

- Euh... Un mec ? proposa le jeune malefoy. A moins que ce soit une fille.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir avant de balancer ses chaussures puis sa chemise d'un geste dedaigneux.

- Non. Elle était avec le tombeur de ses dames, j'ai dénommé James Sirius Potter, cracha-t-il en finissant de se deshabiller.

Scorpius soupira. Il pencha la tête et observa son meilleur ami.

- Al'...

- Quoi ? hurla presque ce dernier.

- Calme toi. Tu te rends comptes dans l'état que tu te met ? Toi qui es si zen d'habitude.

Albus s'arrêta deux secondes et réfléchit aux paroles du blond. Il avait raison. Jamais avant il ne s'était mis dans un état pareil, et encore moins pour une fille. Mais qu'y pouvait il ? Elle le rendait fou. Fou de jalousie quand elle parlait à d'autres garçons, fou de désir quand il repensait à l'unique nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et il devait bien se l'avouer, Fou d'amour quand il croisait ses magnifiques améthyste.

Ces pensées le calmèrent et il s'assit sur son lit, en bas de pyjama. Et il se maudit d'avoir était aussi idiot et jaloux. C'est vrai que durant le mois de novembre et le mois de décembre ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans vraiment de discrétion, attirant les regards noirs et les ragots. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas un quelconques pouvoir de possession sur elle. Il devait se calmer, trouver un juste milieu. Mais le meilleur moyen était encore de tout avouer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Albus alpagua la jeune femme rousse au détour d'un couloir. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle sursauta et faillit se casser la figure sur une marche.

Le serpent la rattrapa de justesse et la tint contre lui, le temps qu'elle s'équilibre de nouveau. Mais même après il ne la lâcha pas, lui tenant fermement la taille contre lui.

Willow en se redressant, tomba sur un regard émeraude troublés. Se rendant compte de leur position, elle s'écarta vivement sans être brusque et repassa sa jupe de sa main, mal à l'aise. Un silence gêné s'installa avant que le vert et argent ne se reprennent.

- Hum... Excuse moi, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Excuse moi pour hier, répéta-t-il plus fort.

La jeune femme croisa alors les bras en levant un sourcil légèrement agacé.

- J'espère bien, dit-elle sèchement. J'ai poireauté toute la soirée !

- Désolé, fit Albus en baissant la tête, coupable, apaisant la rouge et or. Je suis bien venu mais... je vous ai vu avec James et... J'ai pas voulu vous dérangez. Vous sembliez proche...

Bon oui, il mentait un peu.

Will le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant d'exploser de rire sous le regard incrédule du serpentard. Elle se calma rapidement et lui expliqua.

- Oui, on est proches avec James mais c'est simplement de l'amitié, ça s'arrète là. Et hier, il allait mal... Il avait besoin de parler, d'un peu de réconfort.

- Oh...

Le jeune Potter afficha un sourire léger en comprenant et se traita intèrieurement d'idiot. N'y tenant plus, il pris le visage de la jeune femme rousse et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

- Alors on remet ça. Ce soir au salon, proposa-t-il avant de se sauver.

La jeune Maxwell, les joues en feu, ne réalisa que trop tard et ne put opposer son avis. Mais elle n'était pas disponible ce soir !

C'est avec un soupir de dépit qu'elle alla dans la Grande Salle, rouge comme une tomate et arriva sous le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Elle avait finalement envoyer un mot au jeune homme dans un cour en commun pour le prévenir que le soir elle ne pouvait pas venir. Il avait alors conclu d'une autre date qui fut finalement annulé par des imprévus. Alors un autre rendez vous fut planifié. Mais là encore, il fut annulé.

Cette situation dura tout le mois de Janvier, agaçant les deux adolescents. Plus le temps passait, plus Willow voyait son ventre s'arrondire, et plus Albus tombait amoureux.

Cela angoissait la jeune femme. Que son ventre commence à grossir, que la vie pousse sous son nombril la ravissait. Mais que les autres le sachent... C'était une autre paire de manches. Elle le savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça deviendrait visible. Mais le père n'était pas encore au

courant. Certes, même si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, elle était amoureuse du jeune homme.

Et puis comment allait elle lui annoncer ça ?

C'est la question qu'elle se posait en attendant le serpentard dans le salon, En ce vendredi de Février, le premier du mois.

Son angoisse était palpable. Elle se tordait les doigts quand elle ne triturait pas ses cheveux, elle tapait le vieux parquet de son pied, se mettait en tailleur sur le sofa puis reprenait une position assis conventionnelle, croisait les jambes puis les bras, etc... En bref elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Ce fut le bruit du tableau s'ouvrant qui la stoppa. Son coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure et ses mains devinrent moites. Ça y est, elle paniquait.

Quand le visage d'Albus apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un léger sourire, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le jeune homme s'installa en face d'elle et la fixa.

- Bon et bien voilà, dit il. On a enfin réussi à se voir.

- Oui, repondit Willow d'une voix étranglé.

- Alors tu avais quelques choses d'important à me dire, interrogea-t-il en ignorant l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

La rouge et or voulut crier, hurler, se tirer une balle dans la tête à se moment mais elle décida plutôt de prendre son fichu courage de gryffondor à deux mains avant qu'il ne prenne la porte et parte en voyage. Elle pris une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu te souviens à la soirée chez les serpentards ?... Je sais qu'on avaient dit qu'on oubliaient... Mais malheureusement il y a certaines choses qui... t'empèchent d'oublier...

Albus hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Disons que depuis cette soirée... J'ai beaucoup de mal à oublier...

- Je t'avoue que... moi aussi j'ai du mal, répondit le brun en se frottant la tête légèrement gêné et franchement heureux de cette révélation.

- Ah... euh... Ou j'en étais... Ah oui ! se reprit elle en fixant le serpentard dans les yeux. Donc... J'ai du mal à oublier cette soirée parce que...

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, dans tout son corps pourtant. Mais sa gorge coinçait leur flot.

Le jeune Potter la fixait, intrigué et inquiet. Il sentait qu'un truc énorme allait lui tomber dessus. Et jamais son instinct, dans ses moments là, ne l'avait trompé.

Finalement, Elle réussi a sortir les mots qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis un mois déjà. Et ce fut le choc pour Albus.

- Albus... Je... Je suis enceinte. De toi.

Fin chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**L'invité Surprise**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

- Albus... Je... Je suis enceinte... De toi.

La phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Albus.

- Albus... Je... Je suis enceinte. De toi.

Elle était enceinte... Enceinte, bon sang ! Elle avait un enfant qui poussait dans son ventre et qui partageait le sang des Potter. Il était dans un mauvais rêve et il allait se reveiller dans les quelques secondes. Oui, c'est ça, il allait se reveiller, se retrouver dans son lit et passer la même journée mais ne verrait pas Willow qui ne lui dirait pas qu'elle est enceinte.

Le soupir de la gryffondor le sortit de son mutisme.

- Je le gardes. Bien sur, Je ne te demandes pas d'assumer la paternité, ni rien. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, dit elle en regardant ses mains.

- Ah...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Il était dans un état second.

Le jeune femme s'y était attendue. Mais elle ne pensait pas etre déçu. Que voulez-vous ? L'espoir faisait vivre. C'est en retenant un sanglot qu'elle s'allongea sur le sofa en serrant l'un des coussins contre elle.

Pendant ce temps, Albus se dirigeait vers le bureau de Neville sans vraiment le vouloir. Tous son corps ne l'écoutait plus vraiment mais il s'en fichait. Arrivé devant la porte verte du bureau de son professeur de botanique, il y toqua. Celle ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Neville assez surpris. Mais que venait faire Albus ici, un vendredi soir, une demi-heure avant d'aller manger ? Il remarqua le visage sombre et fermé du jeune homme, lui rappelant celui d'Harry dans les mauvais jours. Il ne posa alors pas de questions et le laissa entrer avant d'aller préparer du thé. Albus se tint devant le bureau, droit comme un i et sombre comme la nuit.

- Il... Il faut que je parles à mon père, articula-t-il tandis que Neville déposait les deux tasses sur le bureau.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air étonné. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait donc chez Albus pour qu'il vienne le voir. Certes il était l'un des amis les plus proches de la famille mais il n'était pas son directeur de maison.

- S'il-te-plait Neville, supplia le brun, les mains tremblante et le teint pâle, la tête basse. J'ai besoin de le voir.

Oh, il le tutoyer. C'est que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Que t'arrives t'il Al' , s'enquérit le professeur.

-I-il faut...

Et Albus fondit en larmes et s'ecroula presque dans la chaise derriere lui, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Albus... Je... Je suis enceinte. De toi.

La phrase continuait de tourner à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

Neville se precipita vers le jeune homme et se baissa à son niveau, tapotant son dos doucement dans un geste rassurant.

- Al'... Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda le professeur, inquiet.

Le jeune homme murmura une phrase que le botaniste ne compris pas et lui demanda de répéter.

- Elle est enceinte ! Enceinte bon sang !

Le visage dévasté du serpentard fit face à celui de son professeur dont le regard fut éclairé d'une lueur de compréhension. Il s'écarta du jeune homme, gryffona un mot à toute vitesse et l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette qui ne le quittait pas avant de la laisser s'envoler vers la fenêtre du bureau du directeur.

Alors c'était lui le père de l'enfant que portait la jeune Maxwell. Oui, parce que depuis il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une autre affaire de grossesse dans l'enceinte de l'école. A moins qu'il ne le sache pas encore.

Il revint vers son élève, s'installa devant lui et le regarda en se tenant les mains, respectant le silence de la pièce, coupé entre temps par les sanglots du jeune Potter. Malheureusement il ne savait pas comment réagir dans une situation comme celle là. D'habitude c'était Délia Blorm, professeur de potion, qui prenait en charge les crises de larmes. Mais la il s'agissait du fils de son ami. C'était tout autre chose.

La chouette ne tarda pas à revenir avec une réponse et Neville se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il y jeta de la poudre de cheminette, y passa la tête en prononçant l'adresse, discuta quelques instants et en ressortit.

Albus lui ne s'en occupait pas. Il était de nouveau enfermé dans son mutisme, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues pâle silencieusement, fixant vaguement ses mains.

Une autre main, identique à la sienne avec pas mal d'année en plus, vint se poser sur la sienne. Il releva vivement la tête et tomba dans deux prunelles vertes. Ne reflechissant pas , il se jeta dans les bras de son père et continua de verser tout son soûl dans l'étreinte que lui rendit Harry.

Mais qu'est ce qui ce passait ? Il voyait son fils devasté et Neville avec l'air incertain. Il s'ecarta de son cadet et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Albus ? Dit moi ce qui se passe.

- Harry. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille discuter dans mes appartements.

L'auror acquiesça et suivit son ami avec Albus. Une fois installés, Albus lâcha l'information en essuyant ses yeux, revenant à un certain calme interieur.

- Je... J'ai eu quelqu'un en début d'année. C'était une nuit sans lendemain.

Harry commençait à avoir un certain doute. Il n'allait surement pas aimer se que son fils allait lui dire.

- Elle... Elle est enceinte, murmura l'adolescent en baissant la tête.

L'homme aux prunelles émeraudes écarquilla les yeux à l'annonce du serpentard. Et bien ! Entre son ainé qui s'était amouraché d'une fugitive dangereuse et son cadet qui allait être père à 16 ans, il était vernis. Ne manquait plus que sa dernière ne lui révèle quelques choses d'énorme et il pouvait dire adieu à son coeur. Non ! Il ne voulait même pas y penser !

L'auror soupira et posa une main paternel sur la tête du jeune homme.

- Tu en es sûr d'être le père ? Et qui est cette jeune fille ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête à la première question et resta muet à la deuxième. D'abord, qu'est ce qu'il lui disait réellement que c'était lui le père ? Non... Willow n'était pas une menteuse et n'aurait jamais jouer avec ça, il le savait. Et puis, avait il le droit de dire qui était la mère ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il faisait confiance à son père. D'un regard il se mit d'accord avec Neville.

- Excuse moi d'interrompre tout ça mais.. Harry. Je connais l'élève. Elle n'est pas du genre menteuse et elle ne joue pas avec ce genre de chose.

Un regard de Harry vers Albus qui acquiesça aux paroles de Neville suffit pour le convaincre de la verité.

- Et l'élève en question... commença Londubat.

- Papa, interrompit le jeune homme en fixant son père. Promet moi que tu n'iras pas trouver son père.

Harry hesita mais promis et invita son fils à continuer.

- La fille, c'est Willow Maxwell.

Maxwell... Cela lui rappelait quelque chose... Maxwell. Mince, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça lui reviendrait surement plus tard.

- D'accord... Et tu le sais depuis quand, questionna encore Harry.

- Une heure à peine...

Puis le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, encore bouffis. Mais quel idiot franchement ! Il l'avait laissé en plan comme le pire des minables et elle devait sûrement fulminer comme pas possible. Ou alors pleurer. Ou bien... Elle s'en fichait. C'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit non ? "Bien sur, je ne te demandes pas d'assumer la paternité". Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie, non ?

Le brun se renfrogna dans son coin, en proie à un vrai dilemne intérieur. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les deux hommes.

- Al', intervint Harry. Qu'es-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle... Qu'elle ne me demandait pas d'assumer la paternité. Et qu'elle le gardait aussi.

Harry compris vite le dilemne qui préoccupait son fils. Il aurait eu le même. Il lui ressemblait plus que les gens ne le voyait. Mais il décida de le laisser choisir. C'était son avenir après tout.

OOOOOOOOOOO

La soirée était passée à une vitesse pas possible. Willow n'était pas descendu dans la grande salle pour le diner et les deux jeunes hommes Potter non plus.

Hope remonta rapidement à la tour gryffondor après avoir englouti à toute vitesse le maigre contenu de son assiette. Bien sur elle ne fut pas la seule. Scorpius et les amis de James avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Mais la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas. Elle grimpa les marches du dortoir des filles à une vitesse hallucinante et entra dans sa chambre. Elle fit le tour de la piece et eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa meilleure amie assise sur son lit en train de caresser CracBoum, la mascotte de la chambre, et de lire un livre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu lire un roman moldu. La jeune femme s'approcha et s'installa à côté de son amie.

- J'avais pas faim, s'excusa la rousse.

Le paquet vide des bonbons de chez Berty Crochue trahissait ses paroles mais elle ne dit rien et attendue patiemment la suite. Dans un soupir, Willow referma son livre.

- Je lui ai dit, fit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- Et ?

- Et il est parti avec pour seule parole un "ah".

- Will, soupira Hope en s'allongeant sur le lit. Il etait surement en état de choc.

- Tu... Tu crois , demanda la jeune femme enceinte en passant sa main sur son ventre.

- Bien sûr. Meme toi tu l'as été quans tu l'as appris. Souviens toi.

- Mmmmh...

Bien sur que Hope avait raison. Mais un doute infime persistait.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps, la rassura la jeune Rogue.

- Oui tu as raison.

Quelqu'un toqua à leur porte. Intriguées, Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et allèrent ouvrir. Quel fut leur surprise quand elle tombèrent nez à nez avec Isidore Dupont, l'ex de Willow, l'air paniqué.

- Isidore ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a , interrogea la rousse.

- Vous auriez pas vu James ?

- James ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Elles n'avaient pas revu James depuis la veille, dans la salle commune.

- Bon sang... Ça va faire une journée qu'on le cherche, se lamenta le blond en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Et il n'a rien dit ?

- Non... Il avait juste émis l'hypothèse de...

La lumière sembla enfin se faire dans l'esprit du français qui jura dans sa langue natale.

- Ce con ! Mais quel con ! Il est parti chercher Ivy ! Faut que je prévienne Franklin !

Et il reparti aussi vite qu'une souris poursuivit par un chat. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent de nouveau.

- Tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment fait , demanda Hope.

- Il en serait bien capable. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt rentrer. Seul, il est perdu.

- Tu as surement raison.

Les deux jeunes filles refermèrent la porte de leur chambre et tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de morphée.

Le week-end passa trop vite au goût de la gryffondor rousse, qui fut obliger de réconforter le français et son ami sur la disparition de James en leur assurant qu'il allait rentrer bientôt même si le doute perçait dans sa voix.

Il servit aussi à Albus pour réfléchir sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il en sortit une unique décision.

Le lundi démarra, la matinée se passa sans évènement marquant, le midi aussi puis vint l'aprés-midi. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, , avait était obligé de s'absenter, laissant aux éléves de gryffondor et de serdaigle une heure de libre avant leur prochain cours.

Willow et Hope se dirigeait vers le parc en riant entre elle quand quelqu'un héla la rousse. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent de concert. C'était Albus qui avait l'air légèrement essouflé.

- Eh ben ! T'as couru le marathon de New-York potter , demanda Hope d'un ton légèrement moqueur tandis que le brun arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Presque, répondit il avec un sourire.

Il regarda Willow qui fixait ses pieds, peu désireuse de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le serpentard. Ce dernier regarda de nouveau la gryffondor aux yeux de pluie qui compris et qui quitta son amie avec quelques mots d'excuses. Le regard meurtrier que lui lança la rousse la fit sourire.

Une fois seuls, les deux adolescents se coincèrent dans un silence.

- Bon... interrompu la gryffondor. Je vais rejoindre Hope...

- Non ! Attend... S'il-te-plait...

- Quoi ? lacha-t-elle un peu sèchement.

- Je... commença Albus semblant chercher ses mots. Je sais pas comment te le dire...

- Eh bien ne le dit pas, soupira Willow. Salut.

Elle amorça un geste pour suivre son chemin dehors mais le jeune homme la pris vivement par le bras, le tourna vers lui, lui pris la nuque doucement d'une main et caressa sa joue de l'autre avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson avant de réagir. Elle enlaça son cou en approfondissant le baiser. Albus fit de même en prenant sa taille et en la collant contre lui. Leur baiser doux devint passioné, des papillons les parcourants entièrement.

Puis le brun rompit l'étreinte et plongea son regard sapin dans celui parme de la rousse. Si il avait était dans une petite pièce, seul, alors oui, il lui aurait fait l'amour sans hésiter. Tous le week-end, il avait réfléchi à comment lui avouer ses sentiments mais la meilleure des solutions restait le baiser.

La rousse, ne réfléchissant même pas, agrippa le col du serpentard et l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser qu'elle interrompit d'elle même en lui prenant la main, l'entrainant vers une pièce cachée au première étage. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, sachant très bien la suite des évenements. Et pour une fois, il bennit son coté gryffondor irréfléchi qui prenait le dessus sur le reste, suivant celui impulsif de la jeune femme. Et au diable les cours !

Une fois la porte refermée, ce fut lui qui repris les rennes de la danse. Il plaqua la gryffondor sans être brusque contre le mur et dévora ses lèvres tentatrices, lui retirant sa cape sans ménagement. Elle ne fut pas sans reste, lui infligeant le même traitement. Les mains des deux adolescents se firent baladeuse, procurant frissons et pur plaisir à leur partenaire. Bien vite, le baiser se fit intense, sauvage et le serpentard souleva la rousse, se plaçant entre ses jambes, leur corps respirant au même rythme que l'autre. Les mains d'Albus glissèrent des cuisses douces jusqu'à sa taille fine, passant par ses hanches parfaites, laissant une trainée ardante sur leurs passages, ses lèvres s'égarant sur la peau veloutée et parfumée de son cou, la parsemant de baiser, la mordant avec douceur et gourmandise, la faisant gémir. La jeune femme n'était pas en reste, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, défaisant la cravate verte et argent qui vola bien loin dans la pièce, déboutonnant la chemise qui entravait le passage de ses mains puis glissant ses doigts sur le torse sculpté de l'attrapeur. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nus. N'en pouvant plus, Albus déposa Willow sur un lit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et se colla à elle rapidement, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Les vêtements furent bien vite évacuer de leur étreinte.

Le jeune homme trouva la gryffondor bien plus belle que dans ses souvenirs quelques peu embués par l'alcool.

Il continua ses caresses et baisers mais bientot ce ne fut plus assez. Ils leur en fallait plus. Alors lentement, il descendit sur le corps de la jeune femme en baiser. Arriver au ventre de celle-ci il se stoppa, se redressant un peu pour le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme cela. Et il était magnifique. La vie poussait en dessous. Son enfant. Il passa une main douce dessus et l'embrassa avec amour avant de reprendre son chemin vers le bas ventre de son amante. Il embrassa les lèvres en écartant légèrement les jambes avant d'y plonger sa langue et de torturer la jeune femme avec. Elle se cambra aux mouvements que faisait Albus, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir et en agrippant les draps du lit. Il lui faisait perdre pied trop rapidement. C'est dans une plainte suppliante de la jeune femme qu'il stoppa sa torture et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus, son bas ventre le faisant souffrir de désir. Oh oui, il désirait la gryffondor de tout son être. La rousse ne se fit pas prier et amorça un mouvement du bassin qui encouragea le brun à continuer. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, pris les hanches de la source de son désir et la pénétra avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qui le mouvait. Il n'attendit pas et commença de lents mouvements du bassin qui les firent gémir à l'unisson. Rapidement les gestes se firent rapides, fougueux, sauvages.

La jouissance ne tarda pas à venir et ils se libérèrent ensemble dans un cri de passion.

OOOOOOOOOOO

La rumeur avait vite fait le tour de l'école, tout aussi vite confirmé quand les deux adolescents étaient descendus mains dans la mains à la Grande Salle. Les regards tantôt heureux, tantôt meurtriés, ne les atteignirent même pas et c'est avec un sourire léger qu'ils rejoignirent leur table respective.

Le regard amusé de Hope accueillit la rousse qui lui sourit.

- Vous êtes allez faire quoi, questionna-t-elle, trop curieuse pour attendre d'être enfermés dans leur dortoir.

- On est allé cueillir des marguerites sur le toit, puis on a chanté des quantiques de noël à Peeves, répondit son amie en souriant.

Traduction " attend d'être au dortoir et je te donnes tout les détails".

Sans que personne ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire jusqu'à l'arrivé de deux jeunes hommes à la mine sombre. Isidore et Franklin étaient au pire de leur forme, ressemblant plus à des carcasses vides qu'à des êtres vivants.

- Les mecs..., amorça Willow en posant une main réconfortante sur le dos du Français.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent sous les doigts de la gryffondor et d'un regard il l'invita à la suivre avant de se lever. Elle pris du pain et une pomme puis le suivit, sous le regard intrigué d'un serpentard. Elle le croisa et lui fit comprendre que quelques choses n'allait pas.

Une fois seuls à la tour des gryffondors, Isidore s'écroula sur le vieux canapé confortable en se prenant le visage.

- Isidore, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu oses poser la question, alors que tu le sais très bien, cingla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- James, c'est ça ?

Pour seule réponse il hocha la tête en lui donnant un papier plié. Elle le déplia et lut le contenu en retenant son souffle.

" Les amis,

Ne me cherchait pas, ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis parti LA chercher. Vous vous dites surement que je suis inconscient. Et bien je le suis. Mais je l'aime et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre à cause de la connerie d'un mage noir de mes deux. Je vais la chercher et je la ramènerai.

Je vous renvoie la carte du maraudeur car là ou je vais, je n'en ai pas besoin. Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, j'ai de quoi survivre pendant un bon mois. Faites attention et dites à ma famille que je les aimes si je ne reviens pas au bout de deux mois, même si il le savent déjà.

Votre ami,

James. "

Alors il était vraiment parti... Mais quel con ! Franchement, quel con ! La jeune femme rendit la lettre au blond et lui caressa le visage d'un geste réconfortant.

- Izzy, souffla la rousse doucement. Ça va aller. Tu connais James.

- Justement ! Je le connais que trop bien ! s'emporta le français en se levant. Fougueux, irréfléchi, et avec une chance énorme ! Mais si sa chance lui faisait défaut cette fois ? Elle n'a que trop duré et un jour où l'autre elle s'arrêtera. Pourquoi pas maintenant alors qu'il risque sa vie ? Hein ?

La rousse soupira, se leva et le toisa.

- Isidore Dupont, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Il est parti mais il reviendra ! On le connait tous les deux et on sait qu'il reviendra. Pourquoi ? Ça, j'en sais rien ! Mais il reviendra sain et sauf avec peut etre une dent en moins mais ça, on s'en fiche ! Alors tu vas poser ton cul sur ce putain de canapé et te calmer !

Ce fut le silence du blond qui accueillit sa tirade. Il fit quelques pas, attira la gryffondor contre lui et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Mais à son grand malheur, elle se dégagea bien vite et lui assena une grande claque sonore

- J'espère qu'elle t'a bien remise les idées en place celle là parce que ,écoute moi bien, Toi et moi c'est fini depuis un an déjà et que ça ne recommencera pas. Maintenant reprend tes esprits et monte te coucher, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Le français ne fit pas d'excés et monta sans un mot.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'installa sur le canapé en soupirant et dévora son maigre repas.

Hope et Franklin arrivèrent une demi heure plus tard avec quelques autres gryffondors. Le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste et monta à son dortoir. Hope , elle, rejoint son amie avec une mine sombre.

- Willow. On a vraiment un problème, dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de la rousse.

- Comment ça ? fit cette dernière.

- Apparement la petite amie de James, Stoneheart là. Ben elle serait la renaissance de Voldemort.

Willow lui accorda un regard sceptique. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ça ?

- Non Will'. Je déconne pas. Dumbledore lui même nous l'a dit. Et d'après la gazette express qu'on a reçu, ça s'annonce plutôt mal...

La gazette express. C'était le journal de la gazette du sorcier qui avait inventé cela après la guerre. Au cas où un évènement de portée mondiale devrait se savoir. La seule fois où elle avait servit c'était une année avant leur naissance, lorsque certains mangemort qui avait échappé aux aurors avaient voulu continuer la quête de leur maitre. Cela n'avait durer que deux semaines.

- Ça s'annonce plutôt mal, poursuivit la jeune femme châtains. Elle a réussi à réunir plus de partisan que l'autre maboule en moins de temps. Dumby nous a dit de pas nous inquièter, qu'on était en sécurité à Poudlard mais j'y crois pas trop. En tout cas tous le monde est soit en train de paniquer, soit en train de se préparer à se battre. L'un dans l'autre je trouve que c'est excessif.

- Je suis bien d'accord mais cela se comprend aussi, examina la jeune femme rousse. En tout cas je ne suis pas contre quelques sorts défensifs. Surtout que je ne suis pas seule.

Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête, d'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles savaient que si les mangemorts attaquaient le ministère et arrivaient à s'en emparer, Poudlard serait la deuxième cible.

Même si elle n'était pas clairement dites, la menace se sentait. Et il allait falloir se préparer.

[ Fin chapitre 3]


	4. Chapter 4

_**Calire 92: Dèjà merci pour tes reviews et donc pour récapituler, Tous ceux qui sont mort, tué par Voldemort et ses sbires sont revenus à la vie après la dernière bataille. Mais si tu veux plus de clarté, vas lire le prologue de mon autre fiction " La gamine aux deux anges" (et oui, promis je la continue)**_

_**Valyfairy: Merci pour tes reviews ! Et oui, ça spoil un peu la gamine aux deux anges :/ Pour répondre à celle que tu as posté sur mon autre fanfiction ( "Maudit" ) : Non, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là mais j'ai du mal à reprendre. J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur ce qui fait que j'ai perdu le chapitre que j'ai réécris sur mon autre ordi mais je ne l'ai pas encore fini et je suis pas satisfaite du début donc voilà. Mais promis juré, je le continue aussi ! Et oui le projet de blog est toujours d'actualité. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de le faire. **_

_**L'Invité Surprise**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

[ Fin mars, Début Avril ]

La pluie battait fort contre la vitre de la voiture de Gwenn et Roy. Willow regardait la route défiler devant elle en serrant dans ses mains un bout de son écharpe rouge et or. Elle détestait la voiture, ça la rendait malade. Aujourd'hui était un jour férié et exceptionnellement, Elle, son frère et les deux Potter encore à Poudlard avaient eut une dérogation spéciale pour sortir, les deux familles ayant prévues de se rencontrer.

A Poudlard, la nouvelle de la grossesse de la gryffondor c'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre quand à 5 mois, le ventre de la jeune femme c'était fait voyant. Mais elle s'en fichait. Albus l'aimait, elle l'aimait et cet enfant allait venir dans l'amour d'une famille. Les élèves de l'école avait rapidement accepté la grossesse et certains, assez hypocrite ou gentil, étaient venu félicité la future mère.

La pluie continuait de battre contre la vitre de la voiture, traçant de violent sillon sur le verre.

Une main se posa sur celle de la jeune femme rousse qui se tourna et adressa une sourire furtif à son frère jumeau. Il ressentait surement le mal être de sa sœur. Son père, comprenant le malaise, lui caressa le ventre avec affection. Savoir qu'il allait avoir un petit enfant l'avait tantôt choqué, déçu puis réjouit. Certes sa fille allait avoir un enfant à seize ans mais elle n'avait pas besoin que le seul parent qui lui restait la blâme pour cela. Ses camarades suffisaient.

Les sentiers de campagnes laissèrent bientôt voir les premières bâtisses, annonçant le village. Quelques instants plus tard, l'automobile s'arrêta devant une charmante maison, malgré la pluie qui assombrissait le ciel. Willow soupira de bonheur en sortant du véhicule et en ouvrant son parapluie. Elle détestait les petits habitacles. Il la rendait claustrophobe et l'étouffait.

Un 'pop' sonore ce fit entendre dans une étroite ruelle, pas loin et Peter et Janine apparurent dans leur accoutrement sorcier. Toute la famille des Maxwell était réunie. D'un pas hésitant, Hugh s'avança jusqu'au perron et toqua trois coups à la porte en bois clair.

Ce fut une magnifique femme aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux d'émeraude qui leur ouvrit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour à vous ,salua-t-elle en leur laissant le passage.

Les invités entrèrent et furent rapidement englobé dans le bruissement d'une maison pleine de vie. Des enfants courraient ou jouaient dans tous les coins de la maison, des adolescents que reconnurent rapidement les deux élèves passèrent à côté d'eux en les saluant. On devinait aussi une conversation bien entamé dans le salon. Lily les guida le long du couloir jusque dans le salon et déjà Albus apparaissait à l'entrer. Il salua poliment les adultes puis d'un geste de respect de la tête Sam avant de prendre à l'écart Willow. Il la salua elle d'un baiser chaste mais tendre avant de la regarder.

- Tu vas bien , s'enquit il. Le voyage n'a pas était trop long ? Et le bébé ? Tout vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, rigola la gryffondor en lui prenant les mains pour l'apaiser. Tout vas bien, arrête de paniquer.

- Je suis nerveux, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire désolé. C'est que vraiment toute la famille est là.

- C'est à dire ? redouta-t-elle.

- C'est à dire, mes grands parents des deux côtés, mes oncles et tante. Il y en a 12 en tout alors je te laisse imaginer le nombres de cousins et cousines. Il y a aussi mon parrain, Remus, celui de.. de James, Sirius. Leurs femmes respectives, leurs enfants. Enfin voila, avec vous, la maison est pleine à craquer.

- Eh ben... C'est vraiment que la famille proche ?

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air grave puis entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Bon, murmura-t-il. Ils nous attendent tous.

- Al', intervint Lily (junior) en passant sa tête par l'ouverture du salon. Tu viens ?

Et le jeune homme entraîna la jeune Maxwell avec lui. Elle appréhendait ce moment depuis qu'elle savait que les deux familles devaient se voir. Mais elle fut accueillis par des sourires, la rassurant rapidement.

- Alors, voici Willow Maxwell, présenta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, ma petite amie et la mère de notre enfant.

Le regard de la jeune femme sembla pétiller à ces mots. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent à deux places côtes à côtes, légèrement pudique devant leurs familles. Les adultes se mirent à parler entre eux, avec la plus grande décontraction. Ginny partit et revint avec une fournée de petits fours qui firent saliver la gryffondor, qui d'habitude n'aimait pas ça. La grossesse chamboulait vraiment tout son système. Elle fut soudain assaillit de questions. Molly Weasley et Lily Potter c'étaient mises d'accord pour embêter la petite amie de leur petit-fils.

- Tu en es à combien , demanda l'élégante femme fine.

- Sais-tu déjà ce que c'est, s'enquit la vieille femme rousse.

- Avaient-vous déjà pensé à des prénoms ? poursuivit Lily.

- Comment vous allez vous organisez après la naissance ? Conclut Molly.

Willow resta sans réponses à autant de questions d'un coup. Les deux femmes rirent et se reprirent.

- Tu en es à combien de mois ? dit Lily.

- Je... J'en suis à 5 mois, répondit la gryffondor.

- Alors tu dois savoir ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme lança un regard à Albus.

- Et bien... hésita-t-elle en ne quittant pas Albus des yeux qui suivait la conversation en lui tenant la main. J'aurais bien aimé le garder secret jusqu'à la naissance mais en même temps...

- Moi j'aurais bien aimé l'annoncer maintenant, dit Albus.

La jeune femme capitula avec un léger sourire en levant les mains.

- Très bien.

Une main vint s'engouffrer dans les cheveux du Serpentard et les emmêla plus que d'habitude. C'est sous l'air grognon qu'afficha le jeune homme que tonna un rire de basse ,doux, caractéristique de Remus Lupin, le parrain d'Albus. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Alors mon garçon, amorça le lycanthrope. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- J'allais le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes. Donc, Mesdames et Monsieur, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter le futur Monsieur Potter.

Albus affichait un grand sourire fier à son annonce, faisant son effet auprès des personnes l'entourant. Tous le monde vint alors les féliciter, faisant rougir Willow. Elle n'aimait ,mais alors pas du tout, être le centre de l'attention.

Soudain un coup se fit sentir dans son ventre. C'était étrange. Ça ne faisait pas mal. Elle fixa stupéfaite son ventre de déformer sous son léger pull moulant. Il pris une forme de tout petit pied. La panique la prit peu à peu et elle serra fort la main du vert et argent qui suivit son regard, intrigué.

- W-willow... dit-il doucement. C'est quoi ça ?

- Je... Je sais pas Al', mais ça va sortir de mon ventre, lacha-t elle tandis que les femmes ayant suivis l'échange explosèrent de rire.

Les deux adolescents les regardèrent, complètement décontenancés devant la réaction des deux grands-mères. Molly fut la première à se reprendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma petite, c'est normal, la rassura-t-elle. C'est juste le bébé qui bouge.

Les deux futurs parents s'apaisèrent d'un coups et regardèrent le ventre se déformer un peu avant de reprendre sa forme initial. Albus eut un sourire heureux en touchant le ventre de sa petite amie. Son enfant commençait à montrer des signes de vies à environnement extérieur.

Willow posa sa main sur la sienne et le guida sur une autre partie de son abdomen où il sentit les coups avec un grand sourire de bonheur. Les deux femmes furent attendris par ce magnifique tableau et versèrent leur petite larmes. Même Ginny qui les observait discrètement depuis l'autre côté de la pièce essuya une petite larme.

En même temps cela faisait beaucoup. Son fils aîné qui disparaissait à la recherche d'un amour déjà perdu et qui n'était toujours pas revenu, puis son fils cadet qui annoncé qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec cet fille puis les voir finalement si heureux, dans leur bulle que rien ne pouvait crever. Non là c'était beaucoup trop pour une mère. Elle s'enfuit rapidement dans sa cuisine où elle s'enferma quelques instants pour se poser. Elle en avait besoin.

Pendant ce temps, la réunion de famille continua dans une bonne ambiance tandis qu'une tempête s'abattait sur Godric Hollow.

Le temps s'assombrit rapidement et l'air tantôt légèrement frais du mois de Mars qui passait dans le salon se fit soudain glacial.

Harry fut le premier à avoir une mauvaise impression, vite suivit pas Remus, Ron,son Père et Albus. Quelque chose se tramait non loin... Ce fut quand la jeune sœur de Harry, Lizzy Alice Potter, arriva avec une mine inquiète près de son père que les cinq hommes réagir.

- Papa, dit elle. Il y a quelqu'un de bizarre dans la rue qui regarde en direction de la maison.

- Bizarre comment , demanda le plus vieux des Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben il est habillé tout en noir et il a un masque bizarre sur le visage. Papa il nous fait peur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, James dit au Weasley de rester en bas au cas où il se passerait quelques choses et il monta l'étage suivit de son fils, son petit fils et de son meilleur ami, la petite fille sur les talons. Une fois arrivé, il regardèrent par la fenêtre mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Le plus vieux des Potter s'accroupit au niveau de l'enfant et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Lizzy. Tu es sûre et certains d'avoir vu un monsieur comme tu m'as dit ?

- Oui papa ! Même Jed te le diras, répondit la petite brune aux yeux marrons.

Jed Black, un petit garçon âgé d'un peu plus de 6 ans, blond aux yeux vert d'eau, quatrième enfant de Sirius et Abby Black, s'avança rapidement vers l'homme brun aux yeux marron.

- C'est vrai oncle James, affirma le gosse avant de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air calme.

- Grand-père, murmura Albus en écarquillant les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offraient à la fenêtre.

Les trois hommes jetèrent un regard vers la vitre et virent des mangemorts s'avancer dans la rue adjacente. Sans perdre de temps, Harry descendit et mais déjà des 'pop' retentissaient dans la maison. Un sort fut jeté tandis que les enfants couraient se réfugier à l'étage. Le survivant se pris dans l'action rapidement et déjà un mangemort était à terre.

Le serpentard, tenant sa baguette levait, se dirigeait pour aider dans le salon quand une grande silhouette sombre s'avança vers l'un de ses cousins qui n'avait pas réussi à suivre les autres. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sort vers le gamin mais une jeune femme rousse et enceinte s'interposa, désarmant le partisan d'un geste du poignet. Albus le stupéfixia sur le champ.

Le salon si chaleureux n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille. Bataille qui fit rage pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que d'autre bruit de transplanage laisse apparaître des aurors et surtout James, le brun fugitif. Les mangemorts furent alors vite maîtrisé et le jeune homme aux yeux vert se précipita vers la jeune femme rousse qui souffla de soulagement en sentant ses bras l'entourer. Elle avait eut tellement peur. Mais ce qui l'étonna, ce fut les bras de James (junior) les entourer brièvement et les féliciter avant de les quitter. Willow le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il avait grandit depuis la dernière fois et maigrit aussi. Une barbe de quelques jours commençait à lui pousser sur le menton. Son sweat informe, son jean de moldu et ses basket étaient poussiéreux. Ses yeux bleus tellement expressif autrefois étaient fatigués.

Le gryffondor étreignit brièvement son père et embrassa sa mère et sa sœur puis transplana de nouveau avant que quiconque n'ai pu l'en empêcher. Ginny fondit en larmes dans les bras de Harry qui ordonna à quelques aurors de suivre son fils.

Willow se blottit plus contre Albus qui lui frotta le dos en posant sa tête contre la sienne. Elle sentit les larmes de l'attrapeur couler contre sa joue et l'enlaça à son tour sans dire un mot. Elle savait très bien que la fuite de son frère lui pesait depuis un moment et que le voir sain et sauf l'avait rassuré.

Après avoir remis la maison en état, les deux familles se séparèrent. Willow regarda la voiture d'un œil mauvais. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage d'affronter à nouveau trajet dans cette machine. Ah ça non !

- Mon cœur, dit avec douceur Hugh en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as pas le choix. Le transplanage d'escorte c'est interdit pour toi tant qu'il y a le bébé. Et la cheminée des Potter est un réseau privée donc...

- Ouais je sais, grogna la rousse en ouvrant sa porte.

Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi la voiture ce mettait elle à rétrécir ? Et pourquoi ça commençait à tourner autant ?

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Willow parti en arrière, tournant de l'œil. Ce fut Sam qui la rattrapa et la souleva.

- Papa ! On fait quoi ?! paniqua le serpentard en regardant sa sœur tournait de l'œil.

L'homme réfléchi à toute vitesse. Il dit quelques mot à ses parents et beau-parents avant d'agripper son fils et sa fille et de transplaner.

Il atterrirent dans une salle légèrement remplie et une infirmière vint à leur rencontre en voyant la jeune femme enceinte évanouie. Elle fut rapidement prise en charge et les deux Maxwell encore debout durent attendre quelques instants.

Rapidement, l'infirmière revint avec un sourire qui rassura le vieil et le jeune homme.

- Elle va bien, dit-elle. Elle dort maintenant. Votre fille a eu un grand choc, c'est simplement ça. Heureusement qu'elle est résistante, sinon ça aurait était bien pire. Et vous avez pris un risque énorme en transplanant monsieur ! La prochaine fois utilisez un réseau de cheminée.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir, affirma-t-il vaguement en se détendant. Et quand pourra-t-elle rentrer ?

- Demain. On la garde en observation cette nuit.

Et sur ses mots, l'infirmière partie. Merlin, qu'ils étaient soulagés. Sam leva les yeux et remarqua les chouettes qui venaient d'arriver et qui lâchaient sur chacun un fin magazine. La gazette express. Le vert et argent se dépêcha de le déplier et de le lire.

" **Attaque chez les Potter.**

Aujourd'hui, dans la fin d'après-midi, une bande de mangemort, sous les ordres de la terrifiante réincarnation du Seigneur des Ténèbres, auraient attaquer la famille Weasley-Potter au grand complet et quelques invités. "La bataille a fait rage pendant quelques instant mais la menace à vite était maîtrisée" nous dit l'un des aurors présent lors de l'acte. " Et nous allons sévèrement interroger les partisan capturés."finit l'auror en partant. C'est paroles sont elles réelles ou juste une promesse en l'air des autorités ? Devons-nous avoir peur et nous terrer chez nous ? Ou bien continuer de vivre comme si de rien n'était? Se préparer à l'avance ou bien attendre le dernier moment pour se battre ? "

Sur la page suivante, s'affichait les visages des mangemorts capturé. L'un d'eux lui donna envie de vomir. Il froissa le journal d'une main tremblante, les larmes aux yeux. Hugh, intrigué par la réaction de son fils, tourna la page et tomba sur "le" visage. Le regard accusateur de Sam le darda avant que ce dernier ne se lève.

- Willow ne doit jamais savoir ça, supplia-t-il.

- Tu sais pourquoi Will' a gardé cet enfant, demanda Sam, la voix tremblante de rage mal contenue.

Le vieux Maxwell secoua la tête.

- Parce qu'au plus profond d'elle même, elle s'identifie à "elle". Alors j'espère pour toi que jamais elle ne l'apprenne. Menteur.

Et sur ces mots tranchants, il pris la direction de la chambre de sa sœur. L'homme roux lui n'en eut pas le courage. Même si il avait était à gryffondor, il n'avait jamais eu de courage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Poudlard. Que ça faisait bien de rentrer chez soi. Willow avait passer la nuit à St-Mangouste, bercer par le bruit des machines dans les chambres alentour mal isolées et l'odeur désagréable d'hôpital. Sam était resté avec elle, son père étant retourné chez eux. Ce soir là, elle avait fait une rencontre étrange.

_22h30, affichait l'horloge au dessus de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sam c'était endormie sur le fauteuil allongeable. N'en pouvant plus de compter les moutons, elle se leva, attrapa son manteau, l'enfila par-dessus son pyjama et sortie de la pièce. Elle parcourue l'hôpital, montant des étages et arriva à un couloir sombre. Un frisson la parcourut mais quelques choses la poussait à avancer. Un petit coup se fit sentir dans son ventre et elle passa une main rassurante dessus. Elle serait là pour eux deux quoiqu'il arrive._

_Elle pris une inspiration et avança dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Elle vit une pancarte et essaya de lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Impossible à décrypter tellement il faisait sombre. Soupirant, elle continua son chemin, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Dans un sursaut, le cri étant resté au fond de sa gorge, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une femme d'au moins la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens, des yeux sombre complètement fous, planté dans ceux de la jeune femme rousse, et les membres maigres, presque squelettiques. _

_- Il faut que vous m'aidiez, débita la femme brune à toute vitesse en lui prenant les deux épaules. Il l'a pris. Il l'a pris. Mon bébé. Il l'a perverti. Il faut qu'on aille le tuer. Il faut qu'il sortent de mon bébé. Il faut qu'il parte de ma fille. Vite ! Vite ! Il l'a perverti ! Et il va pervertir le votre !_

_Willow resta interdite quelques instants ne sachant que faire puis tendit sa main à la jeune femme. _

_- D'accord, dit la jeune femme rousse. On va aller le détruire. _

_La femme brune la regarda quelques instant puis pris la main de la jeune fille, semblant retrouver quelque peu ses esprits. La gryffondor en profita pour lire le nom inscrit au bracelet sur le poignet de la brune. " Agnès Stoneheart, anciennement Jedusor. Interné depuis 2004" _

_Willow se stoppa, reconnaissant le premier nom. Stoneheart. C'était le nom de la copine de James. Merlin, si ça se trouvait, c'était sa mère ! Les larmes lui virent aux yeux et elle guida la femme qui se laissa faire en répétant la même litanie. " Il a mon bébé, il l'a pervertit". Un infirmier arriva bientôt dans le couloir, faisant sûrement son tour de garde et récupéra la femme squelettique. La jeune femme rousse partit sans demander son reste en essuyant une larme qui venait de couler. Mais qu'avait subi cette femme pour tomber dans la folie ? Et Ivy Stoneheart ? Qu'avait-elle subi toute sa vie ?_

_Ce fut en pleurant presque que le jeune femme regagna sa chambre sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. _

En y repensant, tout ça la rendait triste. Mais elle ne devait plus y songer. Cela ne la regardait pas et puis elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais elle se promit de rendre visite à cette femme, aussi folle soit elle.

En attendant, elle allait aller prendre son déjeuner.

Une fois arrivé à sa table, Hope lui sauta dessus et lui demanda si tout allait bien, légèrement paniquée.

- Tout vas bien, assura Willow en s'asseyant. Le médecin à juste dit que je devais plus transplaner, que je devais faire le minimum d'effort physique et surtout me reposer le plus souvent possible.

- Et je te jure que je vais t'y forcer à ces ordres, réplique la jeune femme en face d'elle en la pointant du doigt.

- Écoute, j'ai là une bonne raison pour faire la grasse matinée, je vais pas m'en priver, rigola la rousse en enfournant un morceaux de viande qu'elle venait de se servir.

Elle releva la tête et chercha un jeune homme à la table des serpentards. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver. Il la regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard vert sapin. Le sourire que lui fit sa petite amie le rassura et il put manger avec sérénité.

- Au faite, intervint Hope en regardant vers la table des professeurs. Tu as vu la tête des mangemorts dans la gazette express d'hier ?

- Non, j'étais inconsciente quand elle est arrivée et Sam avait jeté son exemplaire. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Et bien tu devrais regarder. Parce que l'un d'eux est Mr. Templin.

La jeune femme rousse écarquilla les yeux à la nouvelle. Leur professeur de DCFM depuis leur troisième année était un néo-mangemort ? Eh bien. Le monde n'allait vraiment pas bien.

- Si je te l'assure, insista la jeune femme aux yeux de pluie.

- Je te crois mais est-ce que je pourrais voir le magazine ? Que je sache qui d'autre nous a attaqué.

- Oui bien sur, dès que je l'aurais retrouvé.

La suite du repas continua sur une note bonne enfant, les élèves reprenant du poil de la bête malgré les événements.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le mois d'avril, bien que froid, avait était ensoleillé et le parc de Poudlard fleurissait de toute part, ravissant Hagrid qui cultivait un peu de tout dans son potager. Albus venait d'arriver devant celui ci et admirait les plants de... Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était sur une grande tige bleu et robuste avec des feuilles toute aussi bleu dont le bord semblait serti de crocs. Mieux valait ne pas y toucher. Le demi-géant à la barbe grise et au cheveux tout aussi gris, sortit de sa cabane et accueillit le jeune homme d'une épaisse étreinte.

- Alors mon garçon comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. Je suis un peu inquiet mais ça va.

- Ta famille ?

- Oui... Entre ma famille qui subit des attaques de mangemorts, mon frère qui a disparu en filant entre les doigts des meilleurs aurors et mon enfant qui risque d'arrivé plus tôt que prévu je sais plus comment réagir.

Rubeus vit les épaules pourtant solide du serpentard s'affaisser d'un coup sous le poids de problèmes trop lourd pour son jeune âge. Il revit Harry dans ses traits et cela lui fendit le cœur. D'une main réconfortante il l'invita à le suivre dans sa cabane, prendre un thé.

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque Willow relatait les paroles de la femme folle. _"Il a mon bébé, il l'a pervertit"_ . Elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Comment pouvait elle aider cette femme ? Elle n'était pas totalement tomber dans la folie. Une part d'elle était encore saine d'esprit mais profondément enfouie, elle l'avait vue ce soir là. Mais comment l'aider ? Comment lui faire reprendre pied ?

Elle soupira. Cela faisait un peu plus de 12 ans que Agnès était enfermé et que personne n'avait pu la soigner pour l'instant. Elle devait arrêter d'y penser. Elle avait d'autre souci. Comme trouver un prénom pour son fils. Comprendre pourquoi son frère s'était renfermé sur lui même. Avoir peur pour sa belle famille et la sienne. Avoir peur pour elle même alors que l'armée neo-mangemorte arrivait en Angleterre, bien plus imposante et puissante que la précédente. Merlin, qu'allait il encore ce passer, 20 ans après la fin de la guerre. Allait elle redémarrer ? Personne ne l'espérait.

Un bruit de chute la fit sursauter et elle jeta un regard inquiet dans la direction. Ce n'était qu'un première année qui avait fait tomber un énorme livre. Elle soupira et ce fut quelques coups dans son ventre qui la rassérénèrent, comme toujours. Il fallait qu'elle pense à eux d'abord. Elle se replongea dans le gros volume qu'elle avait posé sur la table et qu'elle feuilletait. C'était un livre sur les prénoms sorcier et moldu du monde entier, classer par pays. Elle en était à la France. Et elle commençait à en avoir sacrement marre. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être barbant les prénoms français. Jean, Marcel, François, Julien, Xavier, etc... Elle revint au tout début du livre et lut la date d'écriture. " 1930". Pas étonnant qu'ils soit si barbant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au prénom anglais et abandonna bien vite, lasse avant de reposer le volume. Peut-être que si elle cherchait dans ses films préférés... Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Albus. Et ça tombait bien, ils se voyaient se soir.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Les deux adolescents étaient installés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit de la salle sur demande. La pièce était chaleureuse, intime et on y respirait la paix. Le silence était reposant. Albus remonter et descendait sa main sur le ventre rond de Willow, apaisant les coups que donnaient l'enfant.

- C'est dingue l'effet que tu as sur ce petit monstre, murmura-t-elle en regardant la main faire des allers et retours sur son abdomen gonflé.

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai le charme des Potter, rit le brun en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

- Au faite, se rappela la rousse. On a toujours pas choisi de prénom. J'avoue que j'y ai pas mal réfléchis et j'ai bien quelques idées mais... C'est pas encore ça.

- Mmmmh... Un nom sorcier ?

- Non pitié, supplia la jeune femme. Un bien moldu s'il vous plaît. Les prénoms sorciers sont barbant.

- Merci, s'indigna faussement Albus.

- Non mais toi c'est trop tard pour en changer alors je fais avec, se moqua gentiment la gryffondor.

- Tu vas voir, menaça le serpentard en se jetant sur sa petite amie.

Il glissa ses doigts sur ses flans et la chatouilla agilement, la jeune femme se tortillant comme elle le pouvait sous lui, hurlant de rire et le suppliant d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'arrêta et l'embrassa tendrement, savourant ce pur moment de bonheur.

Pendant ce temps, la bataille se préparait.

[ Fin du chapitre 4 ]


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'invité Surprise **_

_**Chapitre 5**_

[ Mois de Mai ]

La tension était palpable dans le monde des sorciers. L'Armée Noire comme l'appelait la Gazette des Sorciers, avait déjà fait son chemin dans l'Angleterre et se dirigeait vers l'Écosse. Elle avait déjà attaqué le ministère et était sur le point de l'assiéger. Les autorités essayait d'arrêter son ascension, en vain. Elles tentaient maintenant de la freiner le temps de trouver une solution. Mais le temps manquait affreusement et il ne serait question de pas longtemps avant que l'Armée Noire n'arrive au porte de Poudlard. Elle aurait alors une grande surprise en arrivant.

OOOOOOOOOO

Il faisait grand soleil sur le terrain de Quidditch. La voix du présentateur, Louis Weasley à Serdaigle, résonnait dans tout le stade et les cris de la foule encourageait les joueurs. Les couleurs de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle étaient étendues partout.

Willow, croisant les bras, regardait le match d'un œil expert. Elle aimait le quidditch même si elle ne le pratiquait pas. Elle savait tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur ce sport. Et chaque année elle admirait les prouesses d'Albus Potter. Il était le meilleur attrapeur qu'ai connu serpentard depuis Gregory Lamps, de 1956 à 1960. Un jour James lui avait dit que son frère était meilleur que son père.

Un balai passa devant elle, à toute vitesse et le batteur buta un cognard de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler dans le balai de l'un des poursuiveurs poufsouffle. Elle reconnue la main de son frère dans ce tir et en fut très fier.

Le match se tenait à 110-110. Il restait encore 20 minutes de jeux si d'ici là le vif d'or n'était pas attraper. La jeune femme rousse aperçu un éclat doré du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête vivement. Il était là, au dessus du plus petit des anneaux Serpentard. Aucun des deux attrapeurs ne l'avait encore aperçu. Elle se rongea les ongles, déjà bien court, en espérant fort qu'Albus le verrait avant l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Ses prières furent exaucées car quelques minutes plus tard, le brun de serpentard fonçait vers le vif d'or qui s'envola rapidement vers une autre direction. L'attrapeur jaune et noir le vit aussi et se mit à poursuivre la petite boule ailée. La course était serrée, les deux joueurs côtes à côtes, tendant la main vers le prix de la victoire. Soudain le vif dévia et Albus réagit au quart de tour tandis que l'autre s'écrasait contre une des poutres du but de son équipe. Albus n'y pretta pas attention, suivant toujours la boule dorée. Cette dernière monta alors dans un piquet serré et alla très très haut. Six bon mètre au-dessus de la plus haute des tours du stade.

Ses pieds glissait un peu sur son balai et le manche vibrait. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Tous ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était le vif d'or. La boule dorée se laissa alors retomber vers le sol et Albus eut du mal à tournait. Il y arriva et descendit à toutes vitesses, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement. Mais le vif était tout près. Encore 3 mètre... 2... 1...

La foule retenait son souffle au piquet du jeune homme. Willow tremblait, l'excitation et la peur se mélangeant. Plus que 1 mètre...

" Et... Il a réussi ! Il l'a attrapé ! Il l'a fait ! Merlin ce mec est un dieu !"

Les cris de la foule emplirent de nouveau le stade tandis que Albus redressait son balai dans une position stable, le vif d'or fièrement tendue dans sa main, un immense sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Sourire qui ne dura pas quand un cognard percuta sa jambe de plein fouet. La jeune femme rousse poussa un cri et se précipita sur le terrain, sous les cris réprobateur de Hope qui la suivait. Une fois arrivée sur l'herbe, la gryffondor courra presque jusqu'à son petit ami qui retenait tant qu'il pouvait ses cris de douleurs, sa jambe partant dans un angle étrange. L'infirmière arriva vite et ordonna à Sam et l'autre batteur de Serpentard de l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant de jeter un sort pour immobiliser la jambe blessée. Si jamais elle retrouvait l'abruti qui lui avait lancé ce cognard de malheur, elle allait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer, Foi de Maxwell !

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh s'occupa du jeune homme et lui installa la jambe confortablement, le temps que tout les os se ressoudent.

- Et celui que je vois tenter quoi que ce soit sur l'un de mes patients je le transforme en pâte à citrouille, menaça Poppy en les regardants sévèrement avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Les deux batteurs rirent et quittèrent leur ami. Willow resta et s'assit sur une chaise raide à coté. Albus la regarda, attendrie devant la mine énervée et déterminée qu'elle affichait.

- Will'?

-...

- Willow ?

-...

- Ou hou Willow ?

- Non mais je te jure que si je retrouve le co... L'abruti qui t'as fait ça, je le castres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

- Difficile de castrer un cognard, dit le brun sur le ton de l'anecdote. Si tu y arrives, fait moi signe.

La jeune femme lui assena un coup de poing bien placé sur l'épaule qui fit couiner de douleur le serpentard.

- Aïe ! Mais mon cœur... C'est pas très correcte de taper un invalide.

La jeune fille allait lui asséner un nouveau coup mais le serpentard fit de son oreiller un bouclier. Bouclier que lui arracha la gryffondor pour lui taper sur la tête avec. Le jeune homme rit et l'attira à lui d'un bras, lui prit le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser fut interrompu par un léger toussotement au pied du lit. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et tombèrent sur Pomfresh qui avait un dossier sous le bras.

- Désolé de vous déranger, dit-elle sèchement. Mais Miss Maxwell, je viens vous rappeler, tant que je vous ai sous la main, que votre prochain rendez-vous à St-Mangouste est demain...

- À 13h. Je dois être ici à 12h40 pour que vous me fassiez des examens avant, répéta doctement la jeune femme rousse. Le retour ce fait quand je veux. Je n'ai qu'à vous envoyer un Patronus.

- Savez-vous en former un ,s'enquit la femme en uniforme blanc.

- Bien sur. Vous voulez que je vous en fasse un ?

Le regard de Pomfresh ce fit approbateur et l'infirmière repartit à d'autre occupation sans demander son reste. La jeune fille se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

OOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, après avoir passé tout les examens et en attendant les résultats qui n'arriverait que dans une heure, elle monta au cinquième étage de l'hôpital sorcier et déambula doucement dans le couloir. Elle regardait les numéros défiler en même temps que les noms, lorsque l'un d'eux attira son regard. "Londubat". À chaque fois elle avait des frissons en lisant ce nom. Elle avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt que son professeur de botanique et directeur de maison n'avait pas connu le même bonheur que les autres, quand tous étaient revenus d'entre les morts. Les parents de son professeur n'étaient pas morts, non. Ils étaient devenus fous, sans aucun espoir de guérison.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre 25. " Stoneheart" était marqué sur la plaque. Elle toqua et entra comme si de rien n'était. La femme brune était assise sur son lit, se tenant les jambes en fixant un point sur le draps blanc de son lit et répétait des mots dans une langue sifflante. Elle reconnue le fourchelang pour avoir entendue Albus le parler avec sa sœur cadette. Elle frissonna mais ne se découragea pas et s'avança vers elle. Quand elle la perçut, Agnès se stoppa et la fixa de ses yeux fous. Comme si de rien n'était, Willow s'assit sur le bord du lit en face d'elle. La brune sembla reprendre ses esprits et fixa le ventre bien rond de la future mère.

- Il est bien rond, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui, répondit Willow en s'installant un peu mieux et en posant une main sur son ventre. J'en suis bientôt à huit mois... Vous voulez toucher ?

Le regard hésitant et complètement sain d'esprit de la femme convainquit la gryffondor que cette femme n'était pas tout à fait folle. D'un geste lent et doux, elle lui pris la main et la posa sur la partie où des coups se faisait sentir. Agnès en eut le souffle coupé puis sourit et posa sa joue sur le ventre rond. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se redressa et fixa la jeune fille devant elle, hésitante.

- Je ne suis pas totalement folle vous savez, se lança-t-elle finalement. La plupart du temps je délire mais parfois, j'ai quelques heures de répit, où je redeviens lucide.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi vous venez me voir ? Il n'y a que Aegnor qui viens me voir... qui venait..

- Parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que votre cas peut se soigner.

La femme brune lui caressa la joue avec douceur, un regard attendrie.

- Tu es bonnes de t'occuper de moi comme cela.

- Comment se caractérise votre... maladie ?

- Oh et bien... Un moment tout vas bien... Puis... Puis ça cogne... de plus en plus fort... ça parle, ça parle, ça s'arrête jamais, ça continue, ça cogne...

Et lentement Agnès retomba dans une folie silencieuse. Willow lui pris doucement la main et la regarda, le cœur fendu.

- Je vous promet de vous aider à guérir, dit-elle avant de se lever et de partir.

Elle redescendit et attendit patiemment ses résultats. Elle rentra à Poudlard, après avoir reçu les mêmes consignes que les dernières fois. À savoir, se ménager, ne pas transplaner, pas de gros bouleversement sentimentale.

Elle arriva dans le bureau du directeur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors qu'elle atterrissait toujours à l'infirmerie. Et elle fut plus surprise encore de retrouver Albus Dumbledore en face d'elle, la fixant d'un air calme et de ses yeux perçant.

- Bonjour Miss Maxwell.

-Euh... Bonjour Professeur. J-je suis désolé, j'aurais dû arriver à l'infirmerie.

- Ah ? Vous ne veniez pas me tenir compagnie ?

- Hein ?

Lui tenir compagnie ? C'était lui qui avait fait dévier les cheminées ou quoi ? Le regard amusé du vieil homme la laissa dubitative.

- Une bataille explosive ? proposa le directeur avec un air tout à fait innocent.

- Eh bien... Si vous voulez, répondit la jeune femme complètement perdue.

Les deux individus s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et jouèrent à la bataille explosive.

Pendant ce temps, Albus patientait à l'infirmerie. Sa jambe allait mieux même si il boitait un peu. Mais ce n'était question que de quelques jours. Il regarda à sa montre. Cela aurait dû faire une demi-heure que Willow aurait dû être là. Il commençait à légèrement paniquer. Bon. Il avertissait l'infirmière ou il attendait encore ? Voyons voir... Elle était censée être à St-Mangouste. Qui était à l'extérieur de Poudlard, près du Ministère. Trop près à son goût. De plus, la jeune femme faisait partie de la famille et elle portait en elle un héritier des Potter. Il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi. D'un geste, il se précipita au bureau de l'infirmière qui en sortait tout aussi paniquée.

- Madame ! Willow n'est pas encore là !

- Je sais jeune homme. Et Sainte-Mangouste viens d'être attaqué, répondit l'infirmière en se précipitant au bureau du directeur.

Une fois arrivé, elle toqua furieusement à la porte qui s'ouvrit au bout du cinquième coups. Les deux personnes derrière la porte rentrèrent et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le directeur et la jeune Maxwell disputer une partie de bataille explosive bien entamé. Et vu l'état de leur visage, ce n'était pas la première. La panique d'Albus retomba d'un coup et il dû se tenir à la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler de soulagement. Les regards surpris et inquiet des deux joueurs poussèrent Pomfresh à parler.

- Albus, dit elle au vieil homme. Ils ont attaqué l'hôpital. Ils ont dû avoir le ministère.

Le directeur se leva.

- Comment ça, ils ont dû avoir le ministère ? s'étrangla la jeune femme rousse en se levant.

Les deux adultes dévisagèrent les deux adolescents qui devenaient de plus en plus pâle.

- Jeunes gens, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous congédier, s'excusa Albus en les raccompagnant vers la porte. Mais allait voir Mr. Londubat.

Et il referma la porte. Les deux élèves se regardèrent.

- Il faut que j'envoie une lettre à mon père, dit la gryffondor en descendant les escaliers.

Albus hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à a volière. Lui aussi envoya un mot à sa mère pour avoir des nouvelles.

Si le ministère avait été pris, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour que l'Armée Noire n'arrive à Poudlard. Le reste de l'après-midi et du soir, les deux futurs parents angoissèrent.

OOOOOOOOOO

La première attaque fut à Pré-au-Lard. Il était tôt dans l'après-midi et les élèves assistaient à leur cours. Ils avaient étaient prévenus que le ministère était tombé entre les mains des néo-mangemorts. L'angoisse les avaient rapidement gagner puis quitter quand le directeur avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait aucun mort à déplorer pour l'instant. Mais personne à part les professeurs et ceux qui savaient, ne pensaient que Poudlard pourrait être attaqué. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand tout le monde furent emmenés dans la grande salle. Les plus vieux comprirent rapidement et suivirent les professeurs malgré la réticence du corps enseignant à voir leur élève combattre. Mais il ne purent rien dire, car les adolescents se plaçaient déjà de manière à entourer le château. Poudlard les attendait de pied ferme.

Albus faisait parti du groupe de sept qui gardait la sortie du château vers le village sorcier. Il voyait la lumière des sorts que jetait les deux camps. Villageois contre Mangemorts. Mais les villageois n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Ils seraient vite dépassé même avec les aurors qui arrivaient.

Soudain les lumières cessèrent. Les six élèves s'agitèrent tandis que Neville restait calme, observant l'horizon qu'était le village.

Pendant ce temps, Willow, dans la grande salle, commençait à se sentir mal. Elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu et des contractions qui se faisait sentir quelques fois. C'était la peur qui la mettait dans cet état là. Son souffle commençait à se faire court. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la pièce où autant de monde l'étouffait. Isidore, ayant était désigné pour la surveiller, s'en aperçut et l'aida à se lever. Il tourna la tête vers l'infirmière qui arrivait.

- Elle ne se sent pas bien, informa-t-il. Je vais juste dans le hall lui faire prendre l'air.

Pomfresh hocha la tête et les suivit du regards jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient traversé la porte.

Les deux adolescents restèrent quelques instant dehors, Willow reprenant son calme jusqu'à ce qu'un sort soit murmuré. La rousse releva vivement la tête et vu la silhouette sombre éclaircit d'un masque en forme de crâne pointant sa baguette vers eux, venant de l'intérieur du château. Elle sortit sa baguette à toute vitesse mais fut stopper par la main du blond qui lui tordait le poignet. Sous la douleur elle lâcha sa baguette en grimaçant et cria de douleur. Les yeux larmoyants, elle fixa Isidore. Mais il n'était plus lui, surement contrôlé par le mangemort. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un quatrième année de gryffondor qui écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher un hurlement.

Plusieurs autres mangemorts avaient rejoins le premier à l'intérieur du château et avançaient déjà en direction de la Grande Salle, près à soumettre les élèves.

Mais un jeune homme s'interposa et d'un geste silencieux fit voler les partisans en tête. Willow reconnu James. Elle se tourna alors vers Isidore qui tentait de l'immobiliser, pris son élan et lui colla le plus grand coup de tête qu'elle ait jamais fait dans le front, l'assommant. Elle ramassa sa baguette et envoya des feux d'artifices rouges à l'extérieur pour prévenir les autres avant de s'engager dans la bataille avec James. Elle était enceinte certes mais là, des tas de vies étaient menacés. Alors pour l'instant, les conseils du médicomage allaient attendre. Elle enchaîna sorts sur sorts, tandis que les autres arrivaient de l'extérieur. Des 'pop' sonores suivirent l'arrivait des personnes de Poudlard et Albus Dumbledore s'avança, inquisiteur dans sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Les mangemorts reculèrent un peu devant l'arrivée de tous ce monde mais reprirent rapidement le devant, plus habile, plus puissant que jamais.

La jeune femme rousse commençait à ne plus tenir. Le remarquant, le mangemort avec qui elle se battait en profita pour feinter et d'un sort, il la plaqua violemment à terre. Albus, pris d'une rage peu commune, lui envoya un sort qui le consuma et se précipita sur le corps de sa petite amie qui commençait à se tordre de douleur. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il la souleva et l'emmena dans la grande salle qui n'avait pas encore était assaillie. L'infirmière arriva rapidement et examina à toute vitesse la jeune femme.

- À l'infirmerie, vite ! ordonna-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas y aller par le hall, informa le serpentard, paniqué.

- Alors suivez-moi, dit Pomfresh en prenant le chemin des appartements des professeurs.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs appartement et sortirent par ceux de Neville. La jeune femme rousse s'accrochait vivement à la chemise du vert et argent en retenant ses cris de douleurs. Soudain, quatre silhouette encapuchonnés leur barrèrent le chemin. Mais comment étaient ils arrivés là ? Albus commençait à comprendre. Il y avait plusieurs passages secret menant de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard. Ils avaient du arriver par là.

D'un mouvement, l'infirmière et les deux adolescents esquivèrent les sorts des mangemorts. Malheureusement pour eux, ils atteignirent une vitre du couloir qui explosa et laissa passer l'air ,normalement chaud du mois de Mai, qui était glaciale. Les vitres encore intacte se mirent à geler et des détraqueurs arrivèrent de l'extérieur. Trois détraqueurs près à se nourrir de la peur des trois individus encerclés.

La jeune femme rousse, reprenant son courage tenta de faire abstraction de sa douleur pourtant affreuse, pris sa baguette et invoqua dans son esprit les meilleurs souvenir qu'elle avait vécu. Tous ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Albus. L'amour qu'elle leur portait à lui et à leur enfant. Les mouvements de vie dans son ventre. Tout ce bonheur qu'elle vivait avec eux.

- Specto Patronum ! lança-t-elle en pointant les êtres putrides.

Un immense phénix argenté se matérialisa et repoussa violemment les trois détraqueurs. Il continua de voler et percuta les quatre mangemorts que continuait de combattre l'infirmière et Albus, comme il le pouvait. Les trois personnes continuèrent leur chemin, le phénix volant au-dessus d'eux, protecteur. Ils rencontrèrent d'autre mangemorts, ralentissant leur avancée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, Albus posa sa petite amie qui souffrait le martyr, retenant ses cris au point de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Une larme naquit sur sa joue en la regardant et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner devant la porte de l'infirmerie, la défendre.

Pomfresh s'activait à ausculter sa patiente. Et malheureusement, le diagnostic qu'elle avait fait quelques instant plus tôt se révéla vrai. Elle était en train d'accoucher. Rapidement, elle mit tout en place et la jeune femme se retrouva à hurler, tellement la douleur était intense. La gryffondor n'avait plus conscience de rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait mal, que son enfant allait naître et que la bataille faisait rage dans le château. Mais elle devait penser d'abord à son enfant. Faire abstraction de la douleur et de la bataille. Pousser. Respirer. Pousser. Respirer. Recommencer. Souffrir. Continuer

Pendant ce temps, Albus attendait. Il entendait les bruits de bataille résonnait dans tous le château. Il sentait le froid que répandait les détraqueurs. Il entendait les cris de Willow derrière la porte. Elle était en train de donner naissance à leur fils. Il sursauta et pointa sa baguette quand une silhouette féminine apparut du bout du couloir. Il reconnu très vite Hope. Elle était essoufflée, échevelée et légèrement blessée.

- C-comment... ça.. se passe, demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il en fixant le couloir. Elle a était touché par un sort dans le hall et je l'ai porté jusqu'ici. On a était freinés par des mangemorts et des Détraqueurs.

- J'en ai rencontré aussi. En bas c'est la folie. Les portes de la grande salle ont étaient scellées pour protéger les élèves à l'intérieur. On a plusieurs blessés dont certains grave de notre côté et rien dans le leur malgré les aides qui sont arrivés. On est dans la bouse de trolls.

- J'aurais pas mieux dit, soupira Albus.

Hope le regarda. Il avait l'air calme mais ses mains tremblaient. Son regard fixait chaque coin du couloir à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Sa tension était palpable et il se tendait encore à chaque cris qui traversait la porte de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de sortir la carte du maraudeur.

- C'est toi qui avait la carte ? s'étonna le brun en jetant un coup d'œil sur le parchemin.

- Oui, répondit elle en la posant par terre. C'est Franklin qui me l'a donné quand on faisait la garde près du Lac. C'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'on a compris que les mangemorts utilisé les passages.

- Ils utilisés les passages ? Mais comment ils pouvaient savoir ?

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont tous étaient un jour à Poudlard. Et que Ivy Stoneheart étaient la copine de ton frère. Donc il a dû lui en montrer quelques uns.

- Mince...

Elle avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer son frère pour ça, James ne savait pas à ce moment là que la jeune femme deviendrait ce monstre.

Hope regarda minutieusement le plan de l'école. Ils étaient tout les deux coincés. Quatre mangemorts arrivaient de chaque côtés. Et deux amis à eux aussi. Elle replia rapidement le parchemin, le rangea et pointa sa baguette vers le couloir adjacent.

- Ils sont quatre mangemort, deux de chaque côtés, prévint la jeune fille. Et il y a deux de nos hommes qui vont arriver.

- Très bien.

Ils se tinrent prés et attaquèrent les premiers quand les mangemorts arrivèrent. Les partisans, surpris, furent rapidement emprisonnés par les deux adolescents. Pris d'un excès de rage, le jeune homme s'approcha de l'un d'eux et lui retira son masque. C'était une femme, d'environ la quarantaine, brune, les yeux bleus et le visage pareil à celui de Willow. Il recula d'un pas en dévisageant la femme qui le fixait de ses yeux glacial.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à nouveau et les deux élèves, en position de combat virent arriver Scorpius Malefoy et Ted Lupin, baguette en main et regard à l'affût. Ils se détendirent une fois arrivés à la hauteur de leurs amis.

- C'est vous deux qui avaient fait ça , demanda Ted en regardant les quatre mangemort bien tenus par des liens et démunis de leurs baguettes.

- Oui, répondit simplement Hope en continuant de surveiller les couloirs avec la carte du maraudeur.

Les cris provenant de l'infirmerie redoublèrent d'intensité et Albus tressaillit en regardant la porte. Scorpius comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait dans la pièce à côté et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Les cris de douleurs continuèrent de retentir, tandis que les quatre individus armés se battaient contre les mangemorts qui arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus fort. Ils étaient exténué. Ils avaient tout essayé, les sorts de base, de protection, les sortilèges, les métamorphoses et même de tuer par les flammes, rien n'y faisait.

Willow continuait de pousser, de sortir cet enfant. Albus continuait de se battre, pour que cet enfant est une chance de vivre. Ils se battaient pour que la terreur ne règne pas de nouveau.

Un nouveau cri déchira le bruit de la bataille. Un cri de vie. L'air se mit à vibrer, remplie de magie ancestrale.

Albus qui c'était stoppé pour écouter le cri de son fils retentirent, se mouva à toute vitesse et d'un sort, envoya valser le reste des mangemorts qui n'avaient pas péris par le feu. Ce fut à ce moment là que se termina la bataille.

D'un bond, alors que les autres s'occupaient d'attacher les survivants, le brun pénétra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit où était Willow. Il la vit, épuisé et en sueur. Il se précipita sur elle et lui caressa le visage, les mains tremblantes, inquiet. Elle était pâle, trop pâle et avait les yeux mi-clos.

- Willow ? Mon cœur tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille le regarda.

- Le bébé... murmura-t-elle. Le bébé... I-il... va bien ?

- J-je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas encore vu...

La rousse tenta de se redresser mais cela lui était impossible. Albus ce mit à s'inquiéter fortement. Il appela l'infirmière qui arriva avec un paquet de linges dans les bras. En voyant l'état de sa patiente, elle fourra le paquet de linges délicatement dans les bras du jeune homme avant de s'occuper de la jeune femme.

Le serpentard s'écarta et contempla la merveille qu'il avait dans les bras. Il était tout petit, tout fragile mais posséder déjà beaucoup de cheveux noirs. Il était beau. C'était son fils. Son fils. Celui pour qui il c'était battu. Son sang. Sa chair. Son amour.

La porte s'ouvrit.

OOOOOOOOOOO

La bataille était fini depuis quelques instants et déjà les aurors étaient à la recherche de ceux qui avaient réussi à aller plus loin dans le château. Les détraqueurs avaient été repoussé loin et le ministère, qui avait fait croire au haute tête de l'Armée Noire qu'il avait était enfin pris, continuait de repoussait les spectre loin dans le nord, là où ils ne pourraient faire de mal à personne.

Ron déambulait dans les couloirs qu'il avait jadis emprunté tant de fois avec Harry et Hermione. Il avait la baguette tendue et le regard à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il eut un chemin calme jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant l'infirmerie où une trentaine de mangemort étaient immobilisé au sol par plusieurs sort et des liens solides. Des tas de cendres aussi se trouvaient dans le couloir. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que cela avait été avant. Puis montant la garde, il y avait Ted Lupin, Scorpius Malefoy et Hope Rogue. Cela l'étonna. Il arriva à leur hauteur.

- Que c'est il passé ? s'enquit le rouquin.

- Eh bien... amorça la jeune fille.

Et elle lui raconta ce qui c'était passé pendant les heures précédentes. Inquiet, Ron s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba sur Albus, au milieu de l'allée, contemplant un nouveau né, un sourire béat sur le visage. Une larme coula sur la joue blanche du jeune homme, suivit par une armada d'autre larmes. L'oncle s'approcha et donna une claque affective légère dans le dos de son neveu. Le brun releva alors la tête et regarda en direction d'un lit entouré par les draps tirés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit de nouveau le rouquin

- Willow... Elle était pas bien quand je suis arrivé... J'ai tellement peur...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, le rassura l'homme roux en lui pressant une épaule. Les secours vont bientôt arrivés.

Cet fois là Ron dit vrai. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement prenant en charge la jeune femme.

Albus la suivit jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste avec l'enfant et attendit. Il attendit. Longtemps. A un moment, installé sur un siège de la salle d'attente, il s'endormit. Ce fut Ginny qui le réveilla doucement, tenant un berceau à bout de bras. Le jeune homme fut alerte tout de suite et embrassa sa mère avant de se pencher au dessus du berceau. Il dormait encore. Il releva la tête vers la femme rousse.

- Et Willow ? Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Elle va bien, le rassura Ginny. Elle s'est réveiller il y a une demi heure. Elle n'a pas encore vu votre fils.

- D'accord, je vais y aller.

Le jeune homme se leva et pris doucement le berceau où dormait le petit être. Il regarda sa mère dont la mine était profondément soucieuse et triste.

- Maman ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Oh... C'est juste ton frère... Il est blessé et ne veut pas se faire soigner. Il reste au chevet de cette Ivy Stoneheart.

Elle avait craché le nom de la jeune fille. Oh oui, Ginny Potter la détestait cordialement.

Albus hocha la tête, comprenant la femme rousse puis alla dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il toqua et entra en tirant le berceau derrière lui. Elle était là, assise, se tortillant les doigts d'angoisse et regardant le nouveau venu avec espoir. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire de pur bonheur en voyant le jeune homme arriver avec le lit de bébé mobile. Il ne dit rien, pris l'enfant en bonne santé délicatement et le posa dans les bras de la jeune femme qui se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Ça y est. Il était là. Le fruit de son dur labeur. Le produit de l'amour que ce portait les deux adolescents. Leur fils. Eliott Harry Hugh Potter.

[ Fin chapitre 5]


End file.
